Why am I in Pain?
by PinkBlossoms
Summary: Kagome has seen Inuyasha with Kikyo again,right after he promised he wouldnt ever meet her again.But Kagome doesnt run away,not yet.Instead she gives all the jewel shards to Inuyasha's worst enemy as payback.StoryComplete
1. Trusting a Hanyou

Why am I in Pain?

Trusting a Hanyou

"You are such a jerk, Inuyasha!"

"What did I do?"

"You know exactly what you did you idiot!"

"Oh, that wasn't my fault…" Inuyasha looked thoughtful for a moment as he remembered how Kagome had seen him kissing Kikyo.

"Oh really just explain to me how it wasn't your fault" Kagome stood in front of Inuyasha, fighting in her tears and pain.

Inuyasha just stood there, leaning on the tree that Kagome had first seen him, and where she had seen them kissing. "I promise I wont ever do it again, I mean it. Kagome you mean more to me then Kikyo (AN: I don't mean any offense to Kikyo fans, trust me I don't hate her, but I don't love her either.) I hope you believe me" Inuyasha stared at the ground knowing his chances were slim of convincing Kagome to trust him again.

Kagome kept the angry look and didn't at all trust that he wouldn't ever do it again. She'd seen them countless times, and yet she never said anything, but now it was different. But how couldn't she forgive such a cute puppy? Finally she gave in. "Uhg, Inuyasha don't ever let it happen again or seriously, I will never forgive you" She sighed. Sometimes, she was too kind. She walked away without waiting for an answer.

While walking to the hut where Sango and Miroku were, she remembered the image of Inuyasha and Kikyo. _They're so close. They understand each other. I've never seen them fight before. Why is it always me and Inuyasha? Doesn't he love me as much as I love him? Or is it Kikyo he really desires? Oh well I don't care, I really don't. _She wiped away her tears and entered the hut.

"Hey Kagome, you're back," Sango said as she went to greet her friend.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, also coming up to Kagome.

"Uh, he's sort of side tracked. Um I got to go again I think I forgot something…oh yeah I have a huge math test tomorrow." Kagome slapped her forehead fakely.

"But then why did you come back?" Sango was now curious. "Did something happen between you and Inuyasha? Kagome?" Kagome started crying, she cried out all the tears that she had fought back for so long. "He, I saw im kissing Kikyo," Kagome cried even harder as Sango tried to comfort her, saying that it was probably an accident or something. " No, no it wasn't" Kagome replied between sniffles. "I just want to go, I'll come back when I feel like it. Please don't try to stop me because im not going to" Kagome got up to pack her bag.

She put in her things slowly, hoping that Inuyasha would come back and try to stop her. But even when Kagome had packed up all her things and checked her hair and clothes twice, he didn't show up. Finally, she gave up hope of him actually coming back. She smirked; _he's probably too ashamed. He should be. _" Bye Sango" She hugged Sango "Thanks for trying to help me"

"No problem, Kagome"

Kagome released Sango and said bye to Miroku. "I'll come back soon, don't worry" She waved and walked out of the hut.

"Hey Kagome, where are you going?" Shippo and Kirara had stopped playing the game when they noticed Kagome was packed up.

" Oh hey Shippo, I have to go back for a while. I got a test coming up but I'll be back soon, bye" "Oh okay, bye Kagome" Shippo waved as Kagome started walking towards the direction of the well.

AN: ok well please if you read this story can you review! Ok, and I need ideas on whether Kagome should take the jewel shards to Sesshomaru, or Naraku, help me out plz?


	2. He loves me

Why am I in Pain

He loves me

_At least now I know that Inuyasha won't see her again…he wouldn't betray me…of course not. _Kagome quickly pushed the thought of Inuyasha betraying her away. Instead, she got up to sit on her desk, so she could get started on her homework. _Ok, this seems easy enough, just a bit of algebra, and a lot of stuff that I don't know of! I have to phone someone, and ask what this homework is about. _

"Hey sis, your back!" Souta burst in through the door of Kagome's room.

"Yeah im back, now can you leave Souta? I have homework"

"Ok fine, but can I recite you a poem I learnt? Its funny"

Kagome sighed at her brother's childness. "Ok, but hurry"

"This is how it goes,

Roses are red

Violets are blue

God made me pretty

But what on earth happened to you?" (AN: Um that's not mine, you've probably heard it b4)

Souta was laughing so hard that it seemed like he was about to cry.

"I don't see how that's so funny Souta. Now can you leave, or…" Kagome turned to look at Souta.

Souta quickly recovered and ran out of the door, not looking back. He knew that when his sister got mad…it was scary.

_I can't concentrate…maybe I should go back. _Kagome pushed back her chair. _I will leave right after a nice hot shower, though. _She went into the bathroom and started the water. She sank into it after stripping off her clothes. Kagome lay there, in the hot water thinking of Inuyasha. _All I am to him is a jewel detector, nothing more or less. But still, he couldn't last a day without me. _That thought made her smile. _He can't last a day without me, but he can last without Kikyo…he must love me more, that's why._

Kagome drained out the water, and stepped out of the tub. She went to her closet and slid open the door. _I should wear something different, other than my school uniform. _Kagome stood in front of her closet for a while, but then finally decided to wear all white. _But Inuyasha said that black clothes fit me the best. _She smiled. _Good thing. That's what I'll wear to impress him._ Kagome slipped into a black sleeveless top with black short shorts. She walked over to her mirror. Kagome played with her jet-black hair, until she found a style that was satisfying. She had done a side-ways ponytail. _I think I look really cute. _She admired herself in the mirror, staring into her own chestnut eyes. After making sure that she looked okay, Kagome walked out of her room.

"Oh wait, I have to get my bag" Kagome got the bag and started packing it up. Midway, she stopped. _This bag is old, and ugly. I don't think anyone likes it…Good thing I have another one._ She went into her closet and came out with a bag that was the same shade as her old one but, much more better looking. It hanged on her side, when she got up after removing everything from her old bag, to this new one. Kagome looked in the mirror one more time, before walking out.

Kagome practically jumped down that stairs, because she couldn't wait until Inuyasha saw her. _Oh my god! He's going to be so stunned! _

"Bye mom! Im going back!" She waved bye to her mother.

"Bye dear. Are you sure you don't want to take any food along with you?"

"No its okay! Bye" Kagome slid open the sliding door in the kitchen, and ran towards the shrine.

She walked into the shrine, and jumped easily into the well. Soon, she was surrounded by water and glowing stars. Kagome thought back to the time when she first saw Inuyasha. He was so…She couldn't find the word. But as fast as the happiness had crept over her, hatred had come as well. Hatred for Kikyo (AN: I said this b4 to, I know…ok but really if I do any name-calling, or make any character inferior to another…its not true!). _How could have he mistaken me for Kikyo? Oh well, its over now. They're not going to meet again. Inuyasha's mine…only mine. _The thought of Kikyo not being in there life anymore, overwhelmed her with joy. _But, I shouldn't be this mean…Kikyo had seen him first. But im sure, my heart tells me that he loves me...what can I do about that? Maybe one day, I'll meet her, when Inuyasha and me are together and I'll say sorry that he loved me and not her. She'll say that its okay and we'll be friends! _She smiled even harder, almost grinning because everything was going to work out. She had landed a long time ago, but she was caught up with her thoughts. Just as she was about to climb out of the well, she heard moaning. Kagome froze. She knew who it was, even before they started whispering in romantic tones together. The only thing that kept her from climbing out of the well, was that if she looked she might be right about who it was.

A few seconds later, she couldn't take it anymore. So she climbed out and was shocked to see who it was. Her eyes were wide with surprise, and then she giggled. Two heads turned towards her.

I left you with a cliffhanger! He just wait until the next chapter to find out who it was!


	3. Child's play is always ruined

Ok, first I wanna thank you for your reviews! Also, now you guyz have gotten me confused! Most of you people want Kags to go to Sesshy, and make it a Sess/Kag fic. But there are also Kouga fans that think she should go to him. One reviewer thought, Kagome would never do that, like go to Inuyasha's worst enemy…they would only kill him…uhg…sigh Now should she give them Sesshy (yes ppl!), or Kouga? Ok, sry for boring you…here's chapter 3!

Why am I in Pain

Child's play is always ruined

"Uh, its not what you think, its really not!" The two people let go of each other, with hesitation.

"Kagome, this pervert here forced me into this!" Sango exclaimed, with her face red with embarrassment.

"Hey why are you blaming me? Sure I started, but you gave in" Miroku's face was as equally red, but not because he was embarrassed. But because Sango didn't give him a chance to breathe, while they were making out.

"Hey, you guys don't have to be embarrassed! I think you guys look good together!" Kagome climbed out of the well and landed softly on the ground.

"Hey Kagome…"Miroku started but Sango interrupted him.

"You look really pretty today Kagome. Is this for Inuyasha?" Sango smiled knowing the answer before Kagome even replied.

Kagome looked down and could feel herself blushing. _Oh no, they know! What should I say?_

"Um, yeah. Do you think he'll like it?"

"Of course he will. You look so good!" Kagome smiled at her reassuring friend.

"Yeah, I like it too. Sango you should wear something like that as well"

"Shut up monk" Sango slapped Miroku, though it was harder and louder than usual.

Kagome and Sango started laughing uncontrollably by looking at Miroku's face.

"Hey, the slap I gave him yesterday, hasn't gone away!" Both Kagome and Sango burst out laughing even harder. Miroku kept rubbing each cheek, since there was a mark of Sango's hand on both cheeks

"Laugh all you want. I know this is just your way of telling me how much you love me" Miroku looked up at Sango and grinned. "Aren't I right?"

"Dream on, Miroku!" Sango stopped laughing, but kept on giggling. The same was for Kagome.

"You girls laugh like pigs and look like buffaloes!" Miroku got up to run.

Kagome and Sango completely stopped giggling.

"You" Sango yelled.

"Are" Kagome continued.

"Dead" They both screamed and ran after Miroku who had gotten a head start.

"Lady Kaede, Lady Kaede! The women are after me!" Miroku ran crazily towards Lady Kaede and hid behind her.

"What is wrong with ye?" Lady Kaede asked.

"Lady Kaede, don't listen to that stupid monk!" Sango yelled. Kagome was right behind her, yelling the same thing. Soon they reached Miroku and Kaede.

"Now explain to me, what has happened between you three?" Lady Kaede looked behind her at Miroku and then at Sango and Kagome.

All at once, the three started talking.

"And he said that…"

"So we ran after…"

"But it was only an accident…"

"How could you accidentally say something?" Sango yelled.

"I don't know…I just did"

Sango and Kagome gave each other a look and then headed towards Miroku.

"Sorry Miroku. I understand why you said that" Sango looked down and walked slowly towards the monk.

"Yeah, you're so sweet and kind. We shouldn't have come after you like that." Kagome said, also walking towards him.

"I know what you're trying to do…and its not going to work!" Miroku had his hands in front of him and was walking backwards so he could see both of the girls.

"Well, then in that case" Sango looked up. Miroku could see the devious smile on her face.

" There' no point in acting." Kagome smiled as well.

Both of them dived towards Miroku, whose face was showing the shock and fright he was feeling.

5 minutes later

"Well, Miroku I hope you've learned your lesson" Sango looked at his beaten face.  
Kaede chuckled. "Ye should have known not to mess with Kagome and Sango."

"That's right, Miroku" Kagome nodded at Kaede with her hands at her hip.

Everyone was silent while they drank their tea. But then Kagome noticed something.

A bit of tea dripped from her cup on to her black flip-flops. _He's not here…then where is he? Why don't they even bring up the subject of him? Did he leave without telling them, so they don't know where he is? Or maybe they don't tell because I shouldn't know…_

"Um, hey where's Inuyasha?" Sango, Miroku and Kaede exchanged worried looks.

AN: Ok that's it for now! Oh, does anyone know how to spell Kagome's friend's names? If so, plz tell me and also don't forget to say who she should give the jewel shards to. I wonder where Inuyasha is…hmmm…


	4. Knowing Betrayal

Ok, I know exactly what you're thinking. _Omg two updates in one day? Why this girl is crazy! _Lol, k maybe some of you aren't but for those who are…Its cuz I am sooooooo bored that maybe I just might die of it. Anywho, lol, here's chapter um which 1 is this? Oh well you should know…right? If not, leave a review to ask me…haha…

Why am I in Pain

Knowing Betrayal

"Hello? Why aren't you answering?" Kagome put down her teacup and stood up.

"What's going on? Where's Inuyasha? Sango? Miroku? Lady Kaede?" Kagome asked them where he was, but got no reply.

Finally Sango said quietly, "When you left to go to your time, he just didn't come back. We went looking for him, but we couldn't find him. Kagome…"Sango looked up and knew that Kagome was worried and even more, hurt.

Shut up Kagome, Just shut up. He didn't go to her. Nope, im sure about it… 

Kagome thought about other possibilities, other than Inuyasha going to meet Kikyo.

"I need to go look for him" Kagome looked up. Her hands were in fists and she was trying to hold back her tears. _Why am I crying? I haven't even found out whether it's true…I shouldn't jump to conclusions._

" We understand. But ye must be careful, for it is night, and danger lurks almost everywhere." Lady Kaede took a sip of her tea, knowing that nothing could hold back Kagome, so there was no point in trying.

"Maybe I should come with you" Sango got up to grab her (AN: you know when you leave a review…well tell me how to spell Sango's weapon…thnx but that's only if you do) weapon.

"No, Sango I want to go alone." Kagome grabbed her arrows and bow and headed out towards the woods.

"Well, fine if you want it that way" Sango looked at the door of the hut where Kagome had just left.

When Kagome was gone, Miroku said, " I think I know where Inuyasha went."

"Me too" Sango sat back down.

"He has probably gone to Kikyo" Lady Kaede looked down. "This will hurt ye's feelings deeply."

"You're right. But do you think that she thought that as well?" Miroku kept sipping his tea, waiting for an answer to his question. But it was a few moments before Sango finally said, "I don't think so. Kagome wouldn't even think of Inuyasha betraying her…we've never told her that sometimes, when she's gone back to her time, he secretly goes to meet her"

"We shouldn't think such thoughts. Really, how could Inuyasha hurt Kagome's feelings like that, when he could die for her?" Miroku asked, knowing that it wasn't a question, rather a true statement,

"Ye is right. Inuyasha wouldn't do that," Lady Kaede said.

"Yeah you're right" Sango agreed with everyone else.

But they all knew what each other were thinking. That Inuyasha probably did go to meet Kikyo.

AN: This was a short chapter, but really what did you expect from a bored person? Ok, so don't forget to review and tell me who Kagome should take the jewel shards to…and if I asked for anything else…thnx for all your support…you guyz are great! Succeed (im gonna right that at the end of each chapter…do you get it? My pen name is TriedAndFailed…


	5. Pain given by a liar

Ok, I've decided who Kagome will give the jewel shards to…it is…haha im not telling just wait until she goes to…the person. Oh yeah, seeing how much you guys like this story makes me glad…and I wanna thank Kiera, Lady InuMika and Mia for telling me Kagome's friends and for telling me how to spell Sango's…um weapon, hiraikotsu! And to everyone else that reviewed! Ok, here's chapter 5!

Why am I in Pain

Pain given by a liar

Ok, im sure that Inuyasha didn't betray me…yeah…he didn't 

Kagome walked through the woods as fast as she could, not looking back because she was scared something might show up. She heard a rustle in the bushes that she had just passed. Soon, her walk turned into a run. She ran fast, her bag hitting her hip and her sideway ponytail hitting her neck. Once or twice, she was going to trip because of her flip-flops. She had no idea where she was running…all she knew was that she was looking for Inuyasha.

_I can't run anymore…im…out…of…breath. _Kagome stopped to take a breath. She leaned against a tree.

"Hey Kagome"

"AAAAHAAAAAAAAAHHHHAAHHH" Kagome screamed as loud as she could, and without looking at who the stranger was, she whacked the person with her bag. She ran fast after hearing a yell of pain.

"Kagome…kag...Kagome… Its me" the stranger held on to her. She couldn't move, so she was forced to look back at who it was. _How did he even catch up to me?_

"Kouga? Is that you, Kouga?" Kagome spun around to look at Kouga.

"Yeah its me. But tell me, Kagome what are you doing in the woods so late at night. And where's mutt-face?" Kouga held Kagome's hand while saying this and looking into her eyes as if asking her to marry him.

"I, uh was looking for Inuyasha…um could you help me?" Kagome was grateful that he had showed up. Now she wouldn't be alone.

"Why would I go looking for mutt-face?" Kouga let go of Kagome's hand. "Its good that the mutt-face has left us two alone"

"Please come for me," Kagome knew this would work, and she turned out to be right.

Farther into the night

Kouga and Kagome searched endlessly for Inuyasha, but even Kouga couldn't sniff out his scent.

"He's not here. Maybe we should turn back, and it's getting late anyways…wait…" Kouga stopped in his tracks making Kagome bump into him from behind.

"What is it? Do you see him?" Kagome anxiously asked.

"Follow me. I know where he is"

Kouga and Kagome ran a few miles until finally they heard Inuyasha. He was leaning against a tree talking to himself.

_Why is he talking to himself? Maybe he's mad. I should go apologize._

Just as Kagome was about to walk towards him, repeating what she would say to him, someone else, from the other side of the tree, giggled. Inuyasha chuckled and said,

"You laugh so sweetly"

"Why thank you," The person behind the tree said.

"Why are you hiding there? Come here, sit beside me" Inuyasha patted at a spot near him.

"Well, fine if you insist" The figure slowly emerged. She flipped her hair back, and sat beside Inuyasha at the place he had pointed.

"Kagome, who's that?" Kouga whispered and turned to look at Kagome. "Kagome?" Kouga saw a tear drip down from her eye to her cheek, and then hit the ground ever so softly. Many other tears followed it.

"It's um Kikyo" She hardly had the strength to say. They both looked towards Kikyo and Inuyasha. They were together and…

"But he's kissing her. Doesn't he love you?" Kouga was confused.

"I thought he did, but it turns out…he didn't" Kagome looked up at the figures kissing. Inuyasha's hand roaming around Kikyo's body. _He never did that to me. He didn't even kiss me, not even once…he never even told me that he loved me…only that I meant more to him than Kikyo, and what a lie that was._

As if reading Kagome's mind, Inuyasha whispered loud enough for both Kouga and Kagome to hear, "Kikyo, I love you"

Kagome couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't. The time he promised her that he would never meet Kikyo again, flashed through her mind.

"Wait" Inuyasha released Kikyo's lips. "I smell wolf and…Kagome?"

"Kagome we have to get out of here" Kouga tugged at her bag.

"Um, you should go. I'll get to the hut by myself."

"But,"

"Kouga hurry and go. I'll meet you later, bye"

With a worried look directed at Kagome, Kouga ran off with speed of the jewel shards helping him.

Inuyasha was about to get up, and come towards Kagome.

Kagome ran as fast as she could through the woods and looking back every so often to see if Inuyasha was behind her.

_I need to think of a way to get back at Inuyasha, for all the pain he's caused me._

AN: OK, that's it for now, plz don't forget to review…and yeah that's it…oO I wonder what she'll do? lol


	6. Hiding the Unhidden

Why am I in Pain

Hiding the Unhidden

"Your back early, Kagome. Did you find out where Inuyasha was?" Sango asked Kagome as she returned from her search for Inuyasha.

"Uh, I um met up with Kouga and we went looking for him, but we couldn't find him"

Sango stood up to walk over to Kagome.

"Im sorry, Kagome. But I'm sure he'll turn up" Sango smiled at her friend but Kagome didn't even look up. When Kagome did look up, Sango could see her friend had been crying.

"Kagome why have you been crying?" Sango lifted Kagome's face higher so she could see her blotchy eyes clearly.

"I um, just tripped"

"You cried over such a small thing," Miroku laughed, but in response he got a slap from Sango.

"Shut up will you?" Sango knew she wouldn't get an answer since Miroku was busy rubbing his cheek.

"And this is not a way to show you my love, which in fact doesn't even exist"

Throughout all this, Kagome was sitting on her sleeping bag wondering if Inuyasha would come back. _Is he going to stay with Kikyo forever? Could he forget about me that easily? And what about the jewel shards? Doesn't he want to become full-demon anymore?_

Suddenly, a gush of wind flowed through the hut, followed by Inuyasha.

"Hey I'm back. I was just out for more training" He smiled. Even Kagome would have believed him, if she didn't herself see what he was actually doing.

"Oh, that explains everything then" Miroku said.

"Yeah. We were worried, especially Kagome" Sango looked over at Kagome smiling, as if everything was okay.

_I cant make it obvious that I did see him…_

"Oh Inuyasha, I was so worried. Im glad you came back." Kagome smiled weakly, hoping no one would notice the shakiness in her voice.

"Hmm…yeah I'm back"

_Maybe he knows…he does. He even sniffed my scent… what should I do?_

At night

Kagome tossed and turned in her sleeping bag, and it wasn't because of bad dreams. But because she needed to think of a way to get back at Inuyasha.

_What would really hurt him? What, what, what?_

Kagome stopped thinking and grinned.

I know how…now I just have to wait for the right moment and make sure no one suspects me…

Kagome fell asleep, along with everyone else, dreaming her plan in action.

AN: I know this was a short chapter, but I have a lot of homework. I might update tomorrow, but that depends on my mood and how many reviews I get!()Succeed


	7. Fading Love and Trust

Why am I in Pain

Fading love and Trust

Kagome looked at the jewel shards in her jar, one last time, before they went out to search for more jewel shards. _He didn't notice my outfit…_

Sango was dressed in her uniform, Miroku holding his hand, ready to use the wind tunnel, Inuyasha's sword in its sheaf and Kagome counting her arrows. They were on another mission: to find as many jewel shards as they could. Time was running out…everyone was drifting apart. Betrayal, secrets, lies and pain. No longer were they fighting like they used to.

Inuyasha suspected Sango would give the jewel shards to Naraku, for her brother. Miroku thought Inuyasha would take the jewel shards and go to Kikyo, and Sango suspected the same thing. Kagome, who had no desire for the jewel shards before, recently got a new opinion for them. She could use them. And no one would suspect her…no one.

They stepped out, one by one. Inuyasha first, determined and ready. Next, Miroku, ready to fight until the death. Then Sango, who wanted to see her brother free before she would die. And last, Kagome. The one that was always optimistic, was now full of hatred and hurt. Her smile had vanished and yet no one knew.

What was happening? Each of them wondered that maybe each minute that passed by might be their last together. Why was this happening? Now, in the battlefield, could they really trust each other with their lives?

"Kagome, how many jewel shards do we have?" Inuyasha asked, but keeping his head forward.

Kagome was on his back, counting them again to make sure. "We have 15."

(AN: just go along with it okay?)

"That's it?" Miroku asked from Kirara's back.

"Yes, and that's why we should find more" Kagome looked down. _Yes, we should find more…_Kagome looked up at the sky, and remembered something that her dad had once said to her mother. "you and I, met in love…" She couldn't remember the rest.

They continued looking for the jewel shards in utter silence. Finally, Inuyasha sniffed a demon, and Kagome detected a jewel shard.

"It's over there" Kagome pointed towards a bunch of trees.

Soon, they were facing the tiger demon.

"This will be too easy" Inuyasha smiled and unsheafed tetsusaiga, Sango readied her hiraikotsu, Miroku held onto his sacred beads, and Kagome prepared an arrow in her bow. All at once, shots were fired. Windscar, wind tunnel, sacred arrows, large bone boomerang, fox power and Kirara's fire.

The tiger demon's attacks were strong. He created a ball of power and threw it in the direction of the attackers. Instantly, a blinding light hit. It hurt the gang, hard. They lay injured, barely able to stand.

"C'mon, we have to defeat this demon" Inuyasha yelled.

"You…'re right."

"We've got to"

"If we want the jewel shard"

They all stood up, forgetting what pain everyone had suffered.

"We can do this you guys" Kagome stood up, back to her normal self. She brushed off the dirt on her black shirt.

Sango distracted the demon with her weapon, then Inuyasha used the tetsusaiga, followed by one of Kagome's arrows. And the wind tunnel finished the demon off.

" We did it!" Kagome held the 2 shards in her hand and grinned. So did everyone else. And then, for the first time, since so long ago, they were happy and together.

Kagome climbed up on Inuyasha's back, and Miroku, Sango, and Shippo sat in Kirara's back. They went searching for another jewel shard. No one talked. They all wondered what would happen when they had found all the jewel shards.

1 month later

At night

Kagome sat in her sleeping bag. Everyone wasn't acting right. It was ever since she found Kikyo and Inuyasha together with Kouga. She remembered the time they had fought the tiger demon. How they had all been fighting for themselves, so they could obtain the jewel shard. Even she had done that. But, when it really mattered they got together and defeated the demon. She sighed. They were breaking up. _I can't wait any longer. We have a lot of jewel shards. I should leave now, before everyone starts fighting over who should keep them._

Kagome looked around the cold place where they were sleeping. She was wearing her uniform, ever since the time when Inuyasha hadn't even noticed her new get up. She slowly packed everything up in her bag. It was the only new thing she kept with her. She had hoped Inuyasha would notice, but he didn't. _okay, bye Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara. Bye Inuyasha._

Kagome stood up softly, and as quite as she could, she walked away from the camp they had set up. She held the jewel shards tight in her hand. Suddenly, she remembered wat her father had said. She had never found out whether her father had read the quote or made it. "You and I, met in love. Soon, that love faded away and so did the trust, which left us with only hate and pain"

AN: I didn't really spend much time on this chapter…I'll only update if I get atleast 5 reviews…that's gotta be fair enough. I have homework and projects that need to get done! () Succeed


	8. Finding Him

Hehe…I got you guys to review! Maybe I should have more AN! This chapter is dedicated to one of my most supportive fans, Mullenium Master! Now enjoy chapter 8!

Why am I in Pain

Finding Him

Kagome walked through the trees and bushes, going as fast as she could just in case Inuyasha woke up. A few times, she tripped, and got cut more than enough times. _I have to find him…he can help me. _

When finally, Kagome was out of the woods, she could see the sun was almost going to come up. _This was supposed to be a search, now its turned into an adventure. Inuyasha will wake up soon…I have to hurry._

She walked and then ran and then walked some more. She searched for the person that would help her. Soon, she became thirsty and had to stop for a rest. Kagome sighed and slipped down the tree trunk she was leaning on. Her face showed how hopeless she felt of finding him. Kagome lay there, the sun directly on her face. It took a while for her to actually notice that the sun was up. When she did, she got up so fast that she ripped the back of her skirt because of a branch.

"Oh this is great. Just great!" Kagome forgot about the rip and got up and ran, towards the direction she thought he would be in.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha

"Inuyasha! Kagome's gone" Shippo ran out of the hut and then back in screaming over and over that Kagome was gone.

"Where could she have gone?" Sango asked.

"I'll go look for her. You guys stay here, don't worry, I'll find her" Inuyasha started running, with Sango, Shippo and Miroku left behind.

Soon, after running for quite a while, he picked up Kagome's scent.

"Kagome, Kagome where are you?" Inuyasha searched everywhere.

He heard a rustle further up, and glanced Kagome running. He had passed by the tree with the bit of fabric left from Kagome's skirt, and now when he looked at the skirt, he could see the rip.

After Inuyasha came out of his daze, which didn't take long, he ran towards Kagome. Of course Kagome couldn't run as fast as him, and with Inuyasha following her scent it became easier to find her.

Kagome ran, and Inuyasha could see how much effort she was putting into running away from him. _What's up with Kagome? Why is she running?_

Kagome tripped once again, and Inuyasha heard her scream as she hit the ground. She was on the ground, with Inuyasha towering over her.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha sat down to see if she was okay.

But before Inuyasha could say something and Kagome could reply…a sword was put against Inuyasha's neck.

AN: you guyz are so mean! K im joking but still, haven't you ever been desperate for reviews? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I wanna thank everyone that reviewed especially Mullenium Master. Maybe this was short, so I'll try updating tomorrow. Though it's not my fault because for a class trip my whole grade went to see the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. It was pretty good, I recommend you watch it. There was this cute guy in it, Peter, and everyone screamed well all the girls did when a scene with him showed up! I think I screamed the loudest since the guy beside me and the guy beside him both covered their ears! Ok, sorry for boring you. () Succeed


	9. Hate and Love

Do any of you know what that lord's name is? The one that liked Sango? I really need to know because im starting a new story! I hope you guyz check it out! Here's chapter 10!

Why am I in Pain

Hate and Love

"Uh, what's going on?" Inuyasha stared at Kagome's wide eyes and her shocked expression. And under her breath he heard her mutter, "He's here!"

Inuyasha slowly turned his head, so the sharp, shiny sword wouldn't cut him. As he turned he felt the sword get tighter around his neck as he turned even more. Finally, he stopped in the fear that the sword would slit his neck.

"Inuyasha, do not move or it will cost you your life" Inuyasha's eyes widened, even more than Kagome's. He knew who it was.

Kagome lay on the ground, staring up at the face, which was in perfect position. _I was looking everywhere for him…and now finally he shows up…with Inuyasha here. I have to do what I need to fast._

"Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?" Inuyasha felt the urge to move away from the sword and attack, but he knew his brother was stronger than him, so there was no point in trying.

"Inuyasha, I only want to know where Naraku is" (AN: I know that was sort of like an episode)

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you" Inuyasha knew the answer, but kept silent until Sesshomaru replied.

"Inuyasha you know the answer, now tell me"

After a long moment of silence Kagome got up.

"Kagome, where are you going?" Inuyasha looked at her questionably.

"Inuyasha, I saw you with Kikyo" Kagome looked at Inuyasha fiercely. This time she wouldn't forgive him.

"So, now you're going to stay with Sesshomaru? Do you really think you could? I thought you said you loved me" Inuyasha looked at her, sadly.

"Inuyasha, I think I could stay without you. I never said I loved you, and neither did you." She paused, and stared at Inuyasha wishing he would just say I love you. But he just stayed silent, and waited for Kagome to continue.

"Inuyasha…I hate you" Kagome yelled the last part. She could see she had caused him lots of pain, and she felt Sesshomaru trying to hide a tiny smile.

"Inuyasha, you've been betrayed once more. Little brother, I cannot believe how foolish you are" Sesshomaru kept the sword at Inuyasha's neck.

"Kagome…it's not like…I love you" Inuyasha didn't even turn away to hide his smile.

Kagome felt taken back. She never expected Inuyasha to say something…so cruel. She had never seen this side of him.

Sesshomaru stared at his younger brother…_I never thought that Inuyasha had no feeling for this mortal girl…_

"Fine then Inuyasha, you can be with Kikyo." Kagome looked away with her arms crossed, and her tears were fighting to be let out.

"Ha, then who are you going to be with?"

As an answer to Inuyasha's question, Kagome leaned over to Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha, you're such a jerk…a jerk…you don't deserve any girl…and I'm happy that I don't like you" Kagome touched Sesshomaru's face.

"What are you…" But before he could continue his lips were locked with Kagomes.

AN: Plz tell me the lord's name you cant believe how much you'll have helped me! () Succeed


	10. Thinking and knowing

Why am I in Pain

Thinking and Knowing

Inuyasha stared at Kagome and Sesshomaru kissing. At first, he had only felt shock, but now slowly he was growing angry. He wished they would just stop…Kagome loved him, she was his…she couldn't do anything for revenge no matter what he did… Finally, Kagome gasped and sat down to be at face level with Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha. Now you know how I felt that time when I found you with Kikyo." Kagome was facing Inuyasha, since they were both sitting on the hard dirt. She stared into his eyes, and he stared into hers.

"So I know how you felt…what's your point?" Inuyasha asked.

"Didn't you feel any pain? Didn't you ask yourself why you were in pain?"

"Oh that's what you felt? Me? I was happy, thinking I wont have to waste time over you anymore" Inuyasha turned his head, away from Kagome's sad glare. _Inuyasha, Inuyasha…why do you lie? I know you felt pain…how couldn't you? Why not just admit it? Then this will be like any other fight…we'll be back together…or did you really mean what you just said?_

Before Kagome could tell Inuyasha what she was thinking, someone pulled her hair, really hard. The air filled with Kagome's blood-screeching scream. She held onto her hair, which was slowly being ripped, from her scalp.

"You wench! How dare you try to touch me! You are a filthy mortal!" Sesshomaru dragged Kagome farther away from Inuyasha by pulling her hair with his long fingers.

"No please, please let go!" Kagome pleaded with both hands around her hair. He pulled even harder. "Inuyasha, please help me! Inuyasha!" _Where are you? Help me, Inuyasha help me!_

"Sesshomaru let go of her!" Inuyasha stood up, ready to unsheaf his sword. Sesshomaru yanked Kagome's hair, and then let it go. He stared down at the weak-looking girl. He glanced at her head, and there was a patch of hair missing. He smiled satisfied.

"Little brother, I thought you said you had no feelings for this…filthy mortal. I do not see what you made you love her" Sesshomaru gave an evil look to Inuyasha and left with a ball of light surrounding him.

_Had it been the Inuyasha I thought he was, he would have said "Sesshomaru, if you cant see what made me love her, you're blind" But Inuyasha just took it. I got nowhere with just that. And I was supposed to leave with Sesshomaru, but how will he let me stay with him?_

Kagome thought about ways of convincing Sesshomaru to let her stay with him. She kept following Inuyasha through the woods back to the hut. _I can't go after him now…might as well go back to the hut and pretend it never happened._

She looked up at the Hanyou in front of her. _He was everything I thought I needed. He was charming, sweet, and kind-hearted like everything I thought he was. I've learnt that thinking isn't Knowing…_

They went through the woods in silence. Inuyasha had to slow down various times, because Kagome couldn't run as fast as him. He didn't want her sitting on his back, and he knew she thought the same thing. There was no noise, no movement but their feet. Each of them were wondering different things.

_Kagome, I can't believe you. It's a good thing; you know that I love Kikyo, only Kikyo and no one else. So now I wont have to explain anything…you can go with Sesshomaru for all I care, even that stupid wolf…I just don't care where you go…_

_How am I supposed to act when I get there? And how will I ever get to Sesshomaru? What will make him agree? Maybe if I pretended to be dead…no he would just walk away…Jaken! I could make him…no…that toad would never betray his 'Lord Sesshomaru'…_

Kagome thought about this for a while until they reached the hut. Kagome was greeted with warm hugs, worried smiles, and glad voices. But, still nothing changed. They still didn't trust each other enough…

Then suddenly when Kagome saw a little village girl run to her mother, she realized who could help her._  
_

AN: yes so this is chapter 11! Guess the story is sorta getting a bit too long, but oh well…I wonder who Kagome was reminded of? Hmm…this is puzzling…() Succeed


	11. Tomorrow

Why am I in Pain

Tomorrow

_Okay, okay Kagome just calm down…you cant back out now…you've been planning this all day…_It had only been a few hours that Inuyasha had seen Kagome and Sesshomaru kissing, but when they got back it had turned dark. Now it was time to go to sleep, since it was night and the sky looked dark. No stars were out today, and even if they were the mist and the clouds covered them.

Kagome had planned out how she would get to Sesshomaru; Rin.

_Okay, so first I track her down…like really, how hard could it be finding a 7 year old? Then I'll become friends with her…well I sort of am already, and then she'll take me to Sesshomaru…There I'll give him the jewel shards and then pretend to leave. But Rin is so kind that she'll insist on letting me stay. Sesshomaru will eventually say yes…I hope. And then yeah, he'll be my Sesshomaru…like Inuyasha used to be My Inuyasha…Rin is Shippo, Jaken is Miroku…uh no…they have nothing in common…Ok then Ah and Uh are like Kirara…yeah it'll be the Sesshomaru Gang, like this is the Inuyasha gang…It all work out…and I always thought Sesshomaru was better than Inuyasha…he'll never betray me!_

This time, she wouldn't run away like she did last time. Everyone was still awake, talking a bit before they went to sleep. She had to go fast, or else like last time, Inuyasha will catch up with her.

She excused herself from all the talking and said that she wanted to go to sleep now. Everyone said good night, and Inuyasha mumbled it.

Kagome went into the hut they would be sleeping in, and arranged her bed so it looked like she was in it, sleeping. She grabbed her sideway bag and stuffed in her things. She left Shippo some lollipops, and regretfully, Inuyasha some ramen. She checked her skirt and her shirt, she looked at the spot where there was barley any hair, just a few strands. It hurt every time she touched it. _Good thing no one noticed it, and Inuyasha didn't even mention it._

Kagome looked in her bag for a hat, and finally found a pink one decorated with purple flowers. _How babyish…but this will have to do…_She sighed, and said good-bye to everyone just like last time. Kagome tried to smile as she left, she tried to act as if this was what she wanted, this was what she had waited for and that secretly she had always knew Inuyasha was a bastard and would betray her. But she didn't…

_Kagome!_ She scolded herself. _Stop thinking about the past, about the people your going_ _to leave behind. They were all going to, Sango would go back to her brother, Miroku would go back to his village, Shippo would live like his father, Kirara would run away and Inuyasha would go to Kikyo. So it doesn't matter. Think about the future, about what you're going to do next_

She wasn't listening to her own advice, because after taking a few steps, she went back to the hut and slipped into her bed after putting he bag away. As she drifted off to sleep, she promised herself she would go tomorrow to Sesshomaru.

AN: I know this was short, but I updating 2 times today! So you cant blame me! Though I hope you enjoyed it! Try checking out my new story…I still have to fix it up a bit…I think its coming out good, and I named it Love Is A Crime. ()Succeed


	12. Falling Into A Trap So Easily

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters (boo hoo…how sad!)

Why am I in Pain?

Falling Into a Trap So Easily

Kagome woke up, with a shove. She woke up immediately after she felt someone's hands around her back.

"Uh" She was still sleepy, so she didn't really know what was going on. "Uh, who's there?" She turned around fast, only to meet a monk's wide grin.

"Why Kagome, you've woken up! You slept for so long! Its almost mid day now" Miroku got up from his sitting position. "Hurry up and get ready. We're going to leave soon"

"K" She got up slowly, regretting what she did yesterday. _I shouldn't have hesitated…now its mid day…how am I supposed to go now?_

She walked out of the hut fast, so she wouldn't be left behind.

"Hey Kagome, lets get going now" Sango smiled, and followed Inuyasha who lead the way.

"Coming" She yelled and ran after them, packing her bag along the way.

As they walked Kagome suddenly remembered that she had a test coming up.

"Oh my god! I have to go back home, I have a test coming up soon!" Everyone stopped and looked back at Kagome, "Why didn't you realize this before?" Miroku asked.

Kagome met Inuyasha's cold stare…_I cant tell them "Oh well because, I was to busy planning a way to get to Sesshomaru and give him all the jewel shards"…_

"Im not sure, but I just thought about right now…sorry, but I really have to go" Kagome narrowed her eyes and quickly said that she would come back home the second the test was done.

"All right Kagome" Miroku sighed. "Bye"

Everyone else chimed in to say bye to Kagome, but Inuyasha.

They watched Kagome head towards the well, hauling her bag beside her. When she was out of sight, they started walking in a different direction.

"Hey Inuyasha, why didn't you say bye to Kagome?" Shippo asked innocently, after a while. Inuyasha didn't answer, he didn't want to. He just kept looking forward.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo glanced suspiciously at each other. Even, Kirara meowed, knowing there was something wrong between both of them.

Suddenly, a cry was heard further down the trail.

"Lets go"

They ran off, listening to the cries. The cries turned into moans then soon into groans. They ran faster each time it changed, with their footsteps sacrinized.

When they reached where they knew they heard the cries, it was all mist and no noise was made. It was as if…as if…it was a trap.

Meanwhile, With Kagome

"Hey sweetie, you're back" Kagome's mom greeted her warmly.

"Hey mom, hey grandpa, hey Souta" She waved at everyone slightly, and told them she had to study for test coming up. Panting from her journey; running to the well, drifting in water, landing hard on her butt, and then climbing out of the well, she huffed and puffed all the way up to her room. Kagome opened the door with anger directed towards her teacher that had assigned the test. _I could have found a way by now, and even if I do, I can't go back until the test is over…_

As she landed softly on her bed, with a little thump made by her legs, she heard someone whisper something.

"Go back, back to the feudal era. Everyone is in deep trouble, and they need your help" It was a low, deep voice. A voice that seemed like you could trust it, which is why Kagome did.

She didn't even think about it, think about who it might have been. She just got up, her own uniform smelled like sweat, but that didn't stop her from getting her bag, running back downstairs and telling everyone she had to go back and would explain later.

Kagome was already at the well, ready to jump down, which is why she didn't hear the soft chuckle the same voice made. "Everything is perfect, perfect. Much easier than I thought it would be"

AN: I wonder who the person is? Hmm…hmm…guess what? Even I don't know! I still got to figure it out, though I know a bit…plz review () Succeed.


	13. The Goddess Of Water, Nami

Thnx for the reviews! Now here's chapter 14!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters…**

Why am I in Pain

The Goddess Of Water, Nami

"I have to get there fast…they need my help" Kagome had just climbed out of the bone eaters well, and was already running in the direction she _thought _they would be in. As she walked on, she heard the voice once again, and for some reason, it was louder than before.

"Your going the wrong way, turn around…I will guide you" Kagome obeyed, turning around and running to wherever the voice said to go.

Soon, she could hear the confused voices of Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Hey you guys, I'm right here!" Kagome waved as she ran towards all the mist where she could make out their heads.

'Kagome you're back!" Shippo grinned, and ran towards the breathless Miko. Shippo hugged Kagome's legs, since he was only that tall enough.

"Hey Shippo" Kagome bent down and picked up the little fox demon. They both walked towards the other part of the gang.

"Kagome, do you sense any jewel shards?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked up, surprised. _He didn't, he didn't even say hi…maybe I only am just a jewel detector to him…_It didn't matter she still answered him.

"I uh sense um," She thought about how many jewel shards there were.

"3, all of them are right there," She pointed towards a hut.

"Got it, lets go in" Inuyasha ran into the hut prepared with his sword, and behind him Miroku and Sango and Kirara.

Kagome had been instructed to stay outside with Shippo.

15 Minutes Later

"Kagome, don't you think everyone's been gone for too long?"

"Yeah Shippo, I think w should go in" Kagome was worried, especially when no one replied to her shout. "Sango, Miroku, Kirara?" "Inuyasha!"

"We've got to go in"

"Uh, we?" Shippo looked at Kagome, scared.

"Shippo you have to be strong"

"Yeah okay let's go" They slowly walked up to the hut, only hesitating a second before entering. Kagome went inside with Shippo in her arms. They looked around the whole hut, but found nothing.

"Kagome, I don't think they're here"

"But we have to look" They went into a room, quite small and it smelled of blood.

When they went in, the first thing they noticed was the huge hole at the back of the room.

The look on Kagome and Shippo's face was priceless. The hole showed Sango's huge Hiraikotsu, Miroku's staff, Kirara's Tail and Inuyasha's dog ears. It seemed as if they had been embedded into the wall.

"Shippo" Kagome gasped. "Where" She was starting to stutter. _I can't be scared, I have to stay strong and take care of Shippo._ But as much as she wanted to be the strong one, she couldn't. She fell to the ground, releasing Shippo at the same time.

"Kagome!" Shippo got up from the fall and went to check on Kagome. He shook her as much as he could, but it was no use.

"Kagome wake up!" Shippo looked at Kagome's body.

"Im so scared" He waited a few minutes and then finally Kagome regained conscious.

Kagome brushed away her black hair and rubbed her chestnut eyes. She tried to remember what last happened, and when she did she got up fast.

"Shippo?" She looked at the young fox demon.

"Kagome! I was so scared you would never wake up" Kagome smiled and hugged him.

"Don't worry. Now we have to go find the others" They walked out the hut, and were greeted by demons.

"Kagome, Shippo you search for your friends?" Kagomes looked up to find out where the voice was coming from. _It's the same voice, the same one that made me come back, that made me come here. _

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Kagome yelled at the air.

The voice laughed evilly.

"I am Nami, another reincarnation of Naraku"

"Nami means a wave…" Kagome thought about the name.

"Yes which is why I am called the Goddess of Water. I can control water, I can become water"

Suddenly, a wave of water could be seen coming from a distance.

Kagome searched frantically for a way to get away from the wave.

"Kagome, Hop on" Kagome looked up, and saw Shippo had transformed into a little pink ball.

"Nice going Shippo" Kagome and Shippo lifted off, away from the deadly wave.

After they were a good distance away from the ground, Kagome looked down and saw a beautiful woman. She was dressed in a sky blue kimono, with waves of water, and rain drops on it. The woman looked up at Kagome. Kagome felt uneasy looking into the cold, deep blue eyes.

The woman smiled, almost nicely. "You can run…but you can't hide! Not from me! Nami, the Goddess of Water!"

AN: Please review and Happy Holidays! This leaves many questions unanswered…who was crying? How was that voice able to contact Kagome? I'll give you a hint…Nami doesn't only control water… () Succeed


	14. Watery Tears

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters…expect for Nami! She was my idea!**

Why am I in Pain?

Watery Tears

Shippo and Kagome landed a few kilometers away from where they had lifted off. Shippo complained that he couldn't hold Kagome anymore, so they were forced to land. They walked in silence, each of them thinking their own thoughts.

_I wonder if Kagome has any candy…I feel hungry…Oh wow! Look at that pretty flower!_

Shippo skipped to a bunch of tulips and started picking them up.

_They even smell good!_

Shippo sniffed the flowers, breathing in their strong scent.

"Shippo, c'mon we gotta get going" Kagome walked past Shippo, wondering where everyone could have gone.

_How was Nami able to talk to me when I was in the future? Did Inuyasha and the others meet up with her?_

A strong wind blew Kagome's hair. As she turned to look back she saw a wave coming.

"Oh no" She gasped knowing who it was.

"It's Nami…Shippo!" She turned to look at the young demon, picking flowers so innocently, not aware of the trouble that was approaching.

"Shippo!" Kagome yelled again, but her voice was caught in the wind.

"Shippo! Shippo!" This time she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Shippo!" Kagome felt frustrated that Shippo couldn't hear her. She looked at the wave that was going to hit the little fox demon. A few more minutes and he was dead.

As fast as Kagome could, she ran towards Shippo. Shippo eventually heard the loud footsteps and heavy breathing coming form Kagome.

The demon looked up at Kagome and then at the huge, blue wave that was coming.

"Huh? Kag-"

Kagome jumped. She jumped as far as she could. She covered Shippo's whole body.

As the water rushed past both of them, Shippo could do nothing but hope that Kagome wouldn't die just because of him. The water carried along Shippo's tears to wherever it was going.

Seconds later, Shippo crawled out under Kagome's body. He covered his soft blue eyes with his little hands, not wanting to see what condition Kagome was in.

"Ka- Kagome?" He hoped that she would wake up and say 'Yes Shippo?' But she didn't.

He made a little space between his index and middle finger and peeked through it.

"Oh no!" Shippo held his breath as he took in Kagome's image.

She was cut as if some demon had furiously scratched her with his claws. Her skirt was torn and there was a huge slit on her sleeve. She was covering her face with her hands…the same hands that prevented Shippo from taking in any water. Shippo didn't dare move her hands. This sight was enough to give him shivers.

Shippo released his breath and heard someone…

"Shippo, do you want to help Kagome?"

"I uh yeah I wanna" The fox demon was close to tears.

"Then come with me. I will help you"

"Um okay, I just want Kagome to be okay"

"That's what I want too"

"Hey wait you sound like Nami"  
"I am Nami…But Shippo im not a bad person."

Shippo didn't believe her, but he knew that there was a chance this girl could help.

"Ok then let's go" Shippo grinned at this new hope that Kagome might survive.

AN: okay well maybe it wasn't a good idea to follow her…and maybe Shippo wouldn't do that but this will make the story more interesting. Plz review and I hope you enjoyed it! () Succeed


	15. Things you have to do

AN: Im so sorry that I didn't update for sooo long. Its only because I was gone to India for about 4 months! Im so sorry! Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.

Things you have to do…

"Im starting to get tired" Shippo said quietly. His legs could no longer hold him, and if it weren't the thought of Kagome lying helplessly on the ground, he would have given up a long time ago.

"Don't worry Shippo. Now all you have to do is enter that castle…"

Shippo looked up and on a very high hill, stood the most biggest and most beautiful castle Shippo had ever seen. "Wow…but Nami, I don't understand how me entering that castle will help Kagome" said Shippo looking around to where Nami might be.

"It will Shippo, it will." Nami said.

"But…but how?" Shippo started stuttering. _I have a really bad feeling about this…but _he didn't wait for Namis answer…He was smart enough to know that going in the castle would not help kagome.

Shippo stopped, turned around…and ran for his life. _Shes not going to help me. Shes just trying to kill me. You have to be strong Shippo. You're the only one that can help Kagome. _He kept running and running until he thought he had lost Nami.

The little fox demon stopped and leaned against a tree trunk for support.

"I…can't…believe it," he yelled out loud. He grinned, " I outran her!" Shippo did some heroic poses and bragged some more. "Yeah well she didn't know who she was messing with!" Shippo said out loud.

"I really cant believe it...-" Shippo stopped talking, for in the distance he could hear running water. Shippo's eyes widened and for a moment all he could do was stare as the cold water rushed towards him. His small arms reached out for someone to help him but were soon drowned with the rest of his body.

Meanwhile with Kagome…

As Kagome regained consciousness, she felt a shock of pain in her head, and spurted out water.

"Shippo?" Her weary eyes searched for the red headed fox demon.

"Shippo?" she said with a bit more force. Now Kagome was getting worried. "SHIPPO?" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She didnt feel tired anymore.

_I can't believe this. Where is he? He must be safe…I tried my best to protect him. _And then Kagomes eyes watered as she realized that maybe her best hadn't been enough to protect Shippo. Kagome's eyes released a single tear and soon they were followed by many others. She sat in the middle of nowhere and cried.

After Kagome gained control, she took out her jewel shards. _Sorry Shippo, sorry, Sango, Sorry Miroku…but I have to do this._She didn't know if Shippo was really dead, but that's what it seemed like and Miroku and Sango would be safe wherever they were because they were strong and they had Inuyasha with them…

Kagome forced her legs to stand and tried to overpower her hesitation by thinking of Inuyasha and Kikyo together. It worked. She stood up and wiped away the last of her tears and started walking. _Im going to have to find Rin…im going to have to get closer to Sesshomaru, if I ever want payback from Inuyasha…_

AN: Well I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Plz review and notify me if you had any confusions. Lol, I think you might and sorry cuz I know this is not the best chapter but yeah, its been a long time I haven't written! Oh yes and if someone could tell me how to say fire or ice in Japanese id be really grateful! Oh and im sorry that the chapters are short...I promise to try to make them longer! Succeed.


	16. Fudo

**AN: **Thanks for reviewing! I hope you guys can check out my other story: Love is a crime! Anyways, here's chapter 17.

Fudo

Kagome pulled down at the part of her skirt that had been torn. "Oh my god! That looks so terrible!" She exclaimed, angling herself to look at the back of her skirt._ This is going to take a long time…Sesshomaru doesn't even carry jewel shards so have no way of knowing where he is…_She sat down near a bush and was about to open her bag when she realized she hadn't brought it.

"This is so great!" Kagome didn't feel like being an optimistic because someone other stuck in her situation would have turned back and ran to Inuyasha a long time ago.

"If only Inuyasha had kept his word! This would never have happened."

She stared down at her feet, trying to forget Inuyasha and Kikyo.

**Flashback**

"_You laugh so sweetly"_

"_Why thank you," The person behind the tree said._

"_Why are you hiding there? Come here, sit beside me" Inuyasha patted at a spot near him._

"_Well, fine if you insist" The figure slowly emerged. She flipped her hair back, and sat beside Inuyasha at the place he had pointed._

End of flashback 

Kagome patted herself on the back for not crying a single tear for such a horrible person. She got up slowly and started walking. As she thought on and on about the day she saw Inuyasha with Kikyo together, she started walking faster. A few minutes later she was running. Kagome couldn't see anything because her eyes were drowned with tears. She kept running and panting when **_BAM! _**Kagome stepped back awkwardly, her hand on her forehead and she started falling back. But before she fell she saw the image of a huge green watermelon.

As kagome lay on the ground, her forehead stung with pain. Then something triggered in her mind. She had to look up again. She had to. And she did. Her wet eyes only saw a watermelon, but then a sweet little girl emerged from behind it. Slowly she forgot all her pain, and grinned.

Kagome looked at the girl in front of her and the green creature (no offence to Jaken fans) beside her. _OH MY GOSH! I DID IT! _

Kagome screamed in her head, and got up. Kagome held out a hand to the girl, "Hi Rin,"

**Meanwhile…**

"SHIPPO!"

"Huh?" Shippo looked around the tiny room in confusion.

"Shippo, are you okay?" He then saw Sango coming towards him. Shippo's face lightened up, "Hi Sango"

Sango bent down to the fox demons level and hugged him. Miroku and Inuyasha appeared behind Sango.

"Tell us what happened Shippo," said Sango. "And where's Kagome?" Everyone slightly glanced at Inuyasha.

"Well," Shippo started telling his story to everyone.

"So I ran away because I knew it was a trap" Shippo grinned.

"Yeah right you knew! You probably got scared" Inuyasha said looking down at Shippo.

"I did I know! I did! I did!" Shippo exclaimed jumping up and down.

"ROOOOOOOARRRRR" (it's a blast of thunder. I thought you might not get it)

Everyone was silenced.

"Wasn't it sunny today?" Shippo wondered.

"Well its probably night by now…so…"Miroku said

"Stop lying to him!" yelled Inuyasha.

Inuyasha made a freaky face (just to scare Shippo) and said, "When you hear a roar of thunder…"

Shippo huddled up with Sango. "Wha- what does it mean?" She whispered.

Inuyasha paused and then said, "It means…**IT'S GOING TO RAIN!"**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Shippo started running around the room saying, "please no no! Im too young to die!" and then he stopped when he realized it was only a joke. He looked around the room and saw Inuyasha laughing.

Shippo crossed his arms. "That wasn't funny you know"

"I know it wasn't, it was hilarious!"Inuyasha said

"Well what's really funny is the fact that Kagome left you!"

Inuyasha stopped laughing and looked at Shippo, "She didn't leave me, and we didn't leave anyone. You got that!" Inuyasha turned around and walked to another side of the room.

"Uh huh" whimpered Shippo, scared by Inuyasha's response.

"Well," Miroku cleared his throat, "Tell us the rest of your story, Shippo"

After Shippo told the rest of his story Sango asked, "do you think Kagome's alright?" No one answered because everyone knew there was a huge chance that she might not be.

"We have to get out of here," Inuyasha said breaking the silence.

"So just use your tetsuiga, Inuyasha," said Shippo

"We followed Nami, just like you did Shippo. Except we thought we were going to capture her but when we saw a castle, we were drowned by water. And when we woke up here we didn't have our weapons." explained Miroku.

For a few moments, everyone thought of what they could do. Then Shippo had an idea. "I can transform into a-" Shippo was interrupted by a loud male voice.

"You are free to go" it said and one side of the tiny room opened up to a starry night.

Without hesitating, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippo ran out. Once they had run down the path that led to the bottom of mountain, Inuyasha turned around and yelled, "Who the hell are you?"

The voice chuckled, "I am Fudo, brother of Nami."

AN: I hope this chapter is long enough! Im going to try to make this story end before 40 chapters…oh yes and Fudo means god of fire and wisdom, the opposite of Nami. Anyways plz review! Succeed


	17. It Starts

AN: for your questions about Fudo, you'll all found out soon enough

It Starts

With Kagome…

Rin handed the huge watermelon to Jaken.

" Hi Kagome," replied Rin, ignoring Kagome's hand.

_This is it! Im getting so much closer to my goal!_

Kagome looked at Rin standing in front of her, and couldn't help but feel guilty for using such an innocent girl for her own needs.

"Is something wrong Kagome?" Rin looked worriedly at Kagome's face.

Kagome sighed and shifted her chestnut eyes onto Jaken. "No nothings wrong…"

"Rin you should not be talking to such a filthy mortal!" Said Jaken.

"But master Jaken, shes just like me"

"Humph," grunted Jaken as he watched the two girls giggle.

With The Gang… 

Everyone stared in the direction they thought the voice was talking from.

"You're Nami's Brother?"

For a moment everyone quiet as they waited for Fudo to answer.

"Inuyasha…I don't think –' Sango was interrupted by Shippo's yell.

"Why don't we just get outta here!"

And for some reason no one argued as they ran away.

There's something about that Fudo that seems familiar… 

AN: I know very very short chapter but sorry, I didn't have enough time. Don't forget to review…Succeed


	18. Your Questions

Okay this is just an author's note because all your questions...just need to be answered...

First of all you guys are all confused about Fudo and its supposed to be a surprise(but I'll tell you because i cant update! Sorry...i just dont feel like it...) but Im going to Ruin it.

Fudo is not really Fudo...And he was not good! He was evil! I hope you get the hints.

I really dont recall saying that Fudo was a God. Nami means a wave and Fudo means god of fire and wisdom. For Fudo i was only telling you what his name meant because i couldnt find out how to say fire in japanese. Nami, well i guess i did say that she was a goddess...for that Im extremley sorry...you can just pretend shes an evil goddess... Like i said before...its been a long time since ive written anything

Anyways, i hope that answered all your questions. If you have any more question just email me and I'll answer them asap. OK and I'll be updating sometime around next week...or maybe earlier...Succeed.


	19. Orange Sunset

AN: sorry for not updating for so long. Ive been busy with school...and all. Anyways heres chapter 19!

Orange Sunset

**With Kagome...**

"I must get going, Lord Sesshomaru is probably getting worried," Rin said as she and Kagome lay on the ground staring at the orange sunset.

" Okay," Kagome smiled and got up. She patted the dust off her skirt and said, "Bye, it was fun talkng to you Rin" _Is she going to stop me? Or is this going to take longer than i had thought...?_

Kagome truned away from Rin and started walking in the oppposite direction. Rin stared as Kagome walked away. _What do I do? I dont want her to go..._

"Wait, Kagome" Rin took a step forward, "Why dont you stay with me? We could convince Lord Sesshomaru, Im sure he would agree!"

Kagome immediatly stopped and took short breaths. _Yes Yes and Yes!_ Although she was happy, she couldnt help but get that guilty feeling again for using such an innocent girl.

As they walked back to where Sesshomaru was, Jaken kept repeating why Kagome could not stay with them.

"Shes a mortal! Its bad enough to have one...but now two?" Jaken talked to their backs as the two girls walked.

"Dont worry Master Jaken you'll start liking Kagome soon enough and then you'll be begging for not to go!"

Kagome blushed "Thanks Rin,"

They kept walking for a while until Kagome realized Jaken wasnt talking anymore. Rin looked back and both girls burst out laughing.

A few feet away from them lay Jaken, who had fainted at such a...a ridiculous idea, he told them later.

**With the Gang**

Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo and Miroku sat around a red fire under an orange sunset.

Shippo was the first to break the silence..." Its really quiet without Kagome..." And with that comment another period of silence followed.

"So who exactly is Fudo?" asked Inuyasha.

"He says that hes Nami's brother...but there's something strangely familiar about him" Miroku looked around as everyone nodded in agreement.

Inuyasha stood up and everyone understood what they had to do. If they wanted to find out what was familiar about Fudo, they would have to meet up with him again.

So they ran off ignoring the warning signals that the red flames seemed to be giving off.

AN: Im sorry its so short but anyways review please and i promise I'll update sooner! Succeed...


	20. Growing Affections

**Growing Affections**

**When Kagome meets up with Sesshomaru**

Rin started yelling Lord Sesshomaru the moment she set her eyes on him. Sesshomaru truned around, his face showing no emotion. But Kagome could swear that she saw a hint of surprise in his eyes.

Rin slowed her pace as she approached him, understanding that she had to explain why Kagome was there.

"Lord Sesshomaru..." she began to tell him about what they did all day. Laughing at Jakens comments, gathering flowers, and so on.

Rin took a long breath and asked "So can she stay?" She looked questionably at him.

Sesshomaru shifted his eyes toward Kagome. She felt a sudden akwardness. _Will he let me stay? _She kept thinking that while looking down not wanting to meet his eyes.

Slowly he looked back at Rin, still silent. Finally he spoke.

"Do you really want her to stay Rin?" He looked at the small figure.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru"

As a response Sesshomaru turned and starting walking away. "Let's go Jaken"

Rin's face lit up with joy, and she ran to where Kagome was standing.

"It's going to be soo much fun!"

"Lord Sesshomaru -?" Jaken was taken aback obvisouly astioned that Sesshomaru had agreed.

Both girls laughed at the riduclous face Jaken had put on.

"Let's get going Master Jaken"

**Later on in the night...**

Kagome awoke to a hot fire crackling a foot away from her. The moon was still out and the stars were still shining bright. She sat up in her sleeping bag and looked at Rin who slept soundlessly. _This is a perfect time to think..._Kagome looked around the little camp they had made just an hour ago. _Im glad that everyone listened to me or i would be sleeping on that pet of theirs..._She looked over at Ou and Au (AN: I am so sure i didnt spell that right but I hope you know what Im talking about) Kagome leaned closer to the red fire, wondering where Sesshomaru was. _Oh well...At least he let me stay. I still cant belive this is so easy..._ As she took in the warmth of the fire she wondered what everyone else as doing. _Miroku is probably feeling up Sango..._Kagome smiled at that thought. _Shippo and Kirara are probably playing a game..Sango is probably fuming at Miroku for flirting with other girls...and...and Inuyasha is probably...with Kikyo. _Immediatly Kagome got up and strechted her arms not wanting to think about the topic. She silently walked toward a cliff and stood there as the wind peirced through her.

"What are you trying to accomplish by staying here?" By instinct, Kagome turned around to face a pair of eyes full of curiousty. She could have recongnized Sesshomaru's voice anywhere. The way he simply said whatever he wanted with no emotion whatsoever.

Sesshomaru kept silent waiting for her to reply. _I cant tell him...or should i? _And so she burst out her whole story from the when she saw Inuyasha kissing Kikyo by the sacred tree. Why she told him...she didnt know herself.

After Kagome finished, Sesshomaru walked away making no comment at what she had just said. Not more than a few minutes later, he heard Kagome scream. Swiftly running towards the spot he had left Kagome, he picked her up form the ground while slicing the huge rat demon in half. Kagome was amazed at how he had put no effort in killing that demon. As they landed on the ground, Kagome looked into Sesshomaru's eyes for the first time. His amber eyes wouldnt let her look away.

So they stood there on a cliff with a dead demon not too far away from them, staring into each others eyes. Kagome moved her face closer to his and then suddenly Sesshomaru's grip around Kagome's waist loosened. The atmosphere of love shattered and was replaced by the way it normally was. Kagome took a step back and Sesshomaru started walking back to where the camp was. As Sesshomaru walked away he wondered what had compelled him to keep holding on to Kagome...But later he would learn that it was only himself wanting to hold onto her.

AN: You guys had better review cuz i updated 2 times today! If I dont get atleast 5 reviews i wont update! Hope you enjoyed it! Succeed...


	21. A Surprise

**Why am I in Pain?**

**A Surprise**

They stood at the same spot from where they last heard Fudo.

"There's no one here. Nothing's changed," said Miroku looking around.

The same tiny room, which they could now see was a hut with one side collapsed. Tress all around them, and the beaten dirt path they had run on was still the same.

"Well there's no point in staying if he's not here," muttered Inuyasha.

Everyone nodded in agreement, and hesitantly turned around.

"Foolish humans," said a low voice.

Immediately they all turned around and Sango swung her weapon in the direction of the voice. Hitting nothing, it returned to Sango's hand.

The gang, completely confused, looked around the place they were standing in. In each of there minds they pictured where he was standing and what he looked like.

"I will still let you live. Just leave and be thankful your life was spared!"

"Hey, Inuyasha…I think we should listen to him," Shippo gulped and hid behind Inuyasha's leg. "He seems kinda…tough…"

"Shut up Shippo! You wanna go, you go. I'm staying right here and finishing this!"

Inuyasha raised his tetsuiga and yelled, "Will you shut up and show yourself?" He chuckled, "Or are you too scared?"

"Scared? Of what? A half breed?"

And then, finally, Fudo showed himself.

He stood only a few feet away from them with long black hair, cold dark brown eyes and a little smile on his lips. He held two swords, one each hand. And wore a black suit of armor, the kind soldiers wore.

His appearance was not at all what they thought it would be; threatening or dangerous.

As Fudo raised his swords, the battle began.

Once again, Sango swung her weapon. And it wouldn't have missed had the enemy not caught it in mid air and swung back, hitting Sango in the stomach with a loud pang.

"Sango!" Miroku cried. "Are you all right?"

Sango pulled herself up using her arms and said weakly, "Um, yeah. I'm fine,"

All of a sudden, Inuyasha yelled "Wind Scar!" and released a powerful blow.

But Fudo had put up a barrier around him that blocked his attack.

Understanding that it was a perfect time to attack, Miroku removed his japa mala beads from his hand. Instantly, the wind tunnel started dragging Fudo to it's wind source.

When Fudo was only centimeters away from Miroku's hand, Miroku suddenly stopped it.

Breathing heavily, he yelled, "So you have some deal with Naraku. Am I right?"

As a Saimyosho buzzed by Shippo, he whimpered, "Get away from me!" He frantically flapped his hands at the noisy bugs. His eyes shut tight with his hand over his head, the insects returned to Fudo. Shippo peeked a look to see if they were really gone.

Sango stifled her laugh as Shippo cast a look of shame towards her.

"What? They're really scary when you get close to them."

"Yeah, I'm sure they are," said Inuyasha joining the conversation.

"Yes, I am. He's been helping me." Fudo's answer distracted everyone's attention and they forgot about Shippo and the Saimyosho.

For a moment it was quiet.

Breaking the silence, Inuyasha, once again used his wind scar.

They fought on and on, trying to get at least a scratch on him. Every time they failed, a thought came through their minds.

_Maybe if Kagome had been here, she could use her arrows to pierce through the barrier._

Although Sango, Miroku and Shippo had no idea what Kagome had really found out when she went with Kouga that night, they suspected that Kagome was alright. The only reason she wasn't coming back was because of…well, Inuyasha.

Sango glanced at Miroku and caught his eye. They gave each other a smile of encouragement. It seemed as if something that small had lifted their spirits. With Sango's new found energy, she was in the process of aiming her weapon, when an arrow flew above them.

Everyone watched as the arrow pierced through the barrier and cut through Fudo's flesh. He moaned loudly has they heard it tear of his shirt. He angrily glared at the woman that had shot the arrow.

She was standing on the opposite side of the gang, and Fudo turned around to face her.

Shippo gasped at what they saw. Everyone was awe-struck by what they saw on Fudo's back.

_Could it be? Could it really be him? Or is it just an incarnation? Which is it? Incarnation or Him?_

To end Inuyasha's dilemma, the woman yelled to "Fudo", "I thought I sensed you. Your smell is lingering everywhere." Then she glanced at Inuyasha, "I cannot believe you didn't realize who this man was."

No one answered. They just stared at the spider-like scar on the man's back.

AN: Sorry Ive been so lazy about updating. I shouldn't have though(needed 5 reviews ) Thanks to Amaya Mishugosha for reviewing! Succeed.


	22. He Loves Me Too

Why am I in Pain?

He Loves Me Too

A gentle breeze blew their hair softly to the left. Their hair flowed back to place as it stopped.

"Naraku?" whispered Inuyasha, still astonished at this new discovery.

"It can't be…" said Miroku.

"It is. And I would have gotten rid of you, Inuyasha. Had that priestess Kikyo not had come." Naraku formed his body together once again.

Inuyasha smirked. "I had my doubts about you,"

"Yeah sure you did. That's why you told us all," said Shippo, his arms crossed not believing a word that Inuyasha said.

"I did"

"No you didn't"

"I did"

"No you – "**_BAM!_ **

"Why'd you that for?" He waited a minute, still on the ground and said, "Fine, fine you did!"

Inuyasha grinned, "That's right,"

_Yeah right, _He thought, too scared to share his thoughts. He quickly got up from getting hit by Inuyasha and dusted the dirt off of him.

Kikyo swiftly walked over to the gang, and went straight to Inuyasha.

Standing not so far away from her, Miroku, Sango and Shippo heard everything she said.

"It's been a long time I haven't seen you," Kikyo started off. "Ever since you sensed Kagome that time, by the tree," she added.

"Not now Kikyo. We'll go back and talk." Inuyasha said.

Looking over at Kikyo's face, he quickly added, "You know I love you,"

Kikyo smiled and turned to face Naraku.

Sango and Miroku worriedly glanced at each other. They couldn't believe it. Instead of being worried about where Kagome was, he starts telling Kikyo that he loves her. Ridiculous.

"Naraku!" Kikyo yelled. "Explain yourself!"

Naraku looked straight at the couple, standing side be side…like Inuyasha and Kagome did.

"Do I have to? I thought you would be smart enough to figure it out yourself." He smiled deviously. "I planned it all. Pretending to be Fudo and saving you from the hut."

"But why," Miroku asked.

"Nami…that's why. She was not afraid of me. She knew I could kill her whenever I wanted to. But I didn't when she started to disobey. Instead, I used her and then got rid of her. She's dead now. Killed her myself." He looked proudly at them. "Just like I'm going to kill you!"

Naraku attacked using his roots, 6 of them, aimed at all of them.

Quickly, Inuyasha used his wind scar, and then looked at Kikyo.

Kikyo struck an arrow, which formed along with Inuyasha wind scar.

Because the attack was successful, Naraku quickly disappeared in a cloud of miasma.

"Crap! I can't believe he got away again!"

Miroku and Sango silently looked at where Naraku last was.

_That's what Inuyasha and Kagome do together. Inuyasha uses his wind scar, and Kagome uses her arrow. It was always Inuyasha and Kagome…Inuyasha and Kagome…not Inuyasha and Kikyo…_

Sango looked at Inuyasha and Kikyo, glad that her friend had not been here to witness it.

They held each other fondly. Inuyasha making some remarks, and Kikyo covering her mouth while she giggled. It was disgusting. She understood that Inuyasha had loved Kikyo first. But why make an act to love Kagome? Was Kagome really just a jewel shard detector to him? She couldn't believe this was the same Inuyasha. She watched as their faces grew closer and quickly turned her head away to face Miroku.

Miroku walked over to Sango, and held her. She didn't move away, for they knew he was not being a pervert right then.

"I can't believe Inuyasha would do this,"

"Nor can I…I really thought that he loved Kagome not Kikyo,"

"Oh, Miroku…I'm so glad that Kagome's not here,"

"I know. She would have completely broken down."

The two stood together for a moment, until suddenly Shippo said rather loudly, "Hey Inuyasha, don't you love Kagome? How come you're kissing Kikyo? EW! Can you guys stop and breathe!"

Inuyasha flashed a dirty look at Shippo, but Shippo didn't back away. "Tell me, Inuyasha!"

Since Inuyasha didn't answer, Kikyo decided to answer for him.

She bent down to face Shippo in the eye. Although she was smiling, there was something very cruel about her smile. "No Shippo. Inuyasha does not love Kagome, he loves me,"

Kikyo looked at Sango and Miroku and smiled, "Hello Miroku, Hello Sango,"

"Hello Lady Kikyo," Miroku answered.

The three of them stood in awkward silence. Fortunately Shippo, wanted to ask another question.

"Kikyo! I have one more question."

"Yes, what is it Shippo?" She turned to look at Shippo once again.

"When you say Inuyasha loves you, you mean he loves you TOO, right? 'Cuz he likes Kagome too,"

Sango didn't hate Kikyo; she just felt Kagome deserved him more. But she couldn't help but feel proud of the small fox demon for saying that, since of course it was they believed was true.

_Although Inuyasha and Kikyo had been kissing only a few seconds ago, it makes no difference. Inuyasha still loves Kagome…he has too…_

AN: Hope you liked the chapter. This story is getting pretty long, but I'm probably going to end it at chapter 26 or 28. Although, I have the end all figured out, it would be a REAL help and I would appreciate it so much if you guys sent in any ideas. Plz start reviewing a bit more…lol I need some encouragement and thank you to for reviewing. I think I've been pretty good with the updating. This chapter clears up a lot of stuff, so if you still have any questions, write it in your review or msg me. This time I think I'm going to wait for at least 2 or 3 reviews. The moment I get those 3, I promise to update! So plz do. It would help since I've been having trouble with the Kag/Sesshy part…so tough to get into Sesshy's mind and know what he would do(I haven't watched many eps. So that's probably why…) Anyways that's all! Succeed.


	23. Kagome's Second Love

Why am I in Pain?

Kagome's Second Love

Kagome stayed a distance away from Sesshomaru. A few times she glanced over at him; tall, quiet, and …perfect. She wondered if he sneaked glances at her. _Probably not…why would he like me? He hates mortals…especially me…Oh my god! Kagome just shut up! Shut up! You can't start to like Sesshomaru…you just have to give him the jewel shards! Nothing more! You cant like him! _She silently cursed at herself. _I cant like him…I can't…can I? _She looked over once again. He kept on walking, Jaken and Rin not far from him.

Kagome sighed, knowing that he would never fall in love with her. She hated that she felt she was in love with him…_It's weird…could I really…be in love with him? _

"Hey, Kagome!" Rin ran over and hugged Kagome's legs (not able to reach any higher).

"Hey Rin! What's up?"

Just as Rin was about to answer, an enormous burst of wind attracted their attention.

"Kagura? What are you doing here?" asked Jaken, running ahead of Sesshomaru to protect him.

"I don't have any business with you Jaken," She spat the word Jaken.

"I've come to talk to Lord Sesshomaru,"

Sesshomaru silently looked up at her and said, "What is it Kagura?"

"I have some information about Naraku for you,"

Sesshomaru stayed silent, and taking that as an answer she continued.

"He – "

Kagura's cold, scarlet eyes peered over to where Kagome was standing. She looked Kagome up and down, making Kagome blush.

Finally, she smiled, "Lord Sesshomaru…do not tell me you have feelings for this girl,"

She waited for his reply.

_Why isn't he saying no? What's going on? What's wrong with him?_ Kagome thought.

Kagura's smile faded, and with a move of her hand, she was in the air once again. She looked down at Sesshomaru and yelled, "I understand…you do have feelings for her." And then she was gone.

Jaken, defending Sesshomaru yelled back. "He does not have any feelings for that mortal girl. He does – "

"Leave it Jaken,"

"Yes, my lord, but-" He stopped, knowing not to say anymore. _Maybe he does like her. NO WAY! That's impossible. Lord Sesshomaru could never like such a…_He looked back at Kagome. _Mortal…_

As they moved along the woods, Kagome kept wondering why he didn't say no. _Why didn't he? I should just give the jewel shards and go. But that would ruin the plan. I was supposed to stay here…_She felt like talking to him…about this…about so much more. She could tell him anything, and yet he said nothing, but she knew he understood. He understood her better than Inuyasha ever had. _Maybe we were meant to be…_She smiled and ran ahead to walk by Rin.

AN: Thank you for the reviews! They help me write lol. This was a short chapter, sorry. But I promise to update very soon! It might have been a little bit boring, but in the next 2 chapters there's going to be a lot of action! Succeed…


	24. New Couples

Why am I in Pain?

New Couples

The gang walked to Kaede's hut, since Kikyo had wanted it.

Sango and Miroku walked slowly behind the new couple.

"It's odd…had Kagome asked to take a rest, Inuyasha would be the first to protest…and yet with Kikyo…" Sango drifted off.

"I know what you mean Sango…I can't help but feel sympathy for Kagome. She didn't deserve this…We should be searching for her."

Miroku called Inuyasha and asked when they would go searching for Kagome.

"Yeah, we'll go soon. She has all the jewel shards,"

Miroku stared at Inuyasha in complete surprise…_Is this the same Inuyasha? Who wouldn't wait a second to run off if Kagome was missing? _

They looked at Inuyasha and Kikyo holding hands. It was horrid.

**In Kaede's Hut…**

"Kikyo…I'd like to talk to ye,"

Kikyo stood up and walked to Kaede, and said, "Yes Kaede? Is there something you would like to say?"

Kaede moved Kikyo away from the others, so she couldn't be overheard.

"What you are doing with Inuyasha is not right sister,"

Kaede looked into Kikyo's eyes, and saw only hatred.

"What has gotten into ye? Are you doing this to merely hurt Kagome? I hope you realize Inuyasha is in love with her…"

Kaede laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, and Kikyo roughly brushed it away.

"No Kaede, you've got it wrong…"

"What has Kaede got wrong?"

Kikyo and Kaede looked over to the figure standing at the door. No one said anything. After a few moments, Kikyo finally broke the silence.

"Kaede says that you are still in love with Kagome…" She looked over at his face to see his expression.

Inuyasha said nothing, but his eyes grew wider. Kikyo kept waiting for an answer, an answer like, "No I only love you…" or "She means nothing to me…" But he said nothing.

Suddenly Kikyo realized that maybe Inuyasha did love her. _Why else is he not saying anything?_

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo slowly stepped toward him. "Tell me it's not true Inuyasha…" Inuyasha stared at the ground, still silent.

"INUYASHA!" Kikyo pounded her fists on his chest. "You do love her…You are such a jerk, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha suddenly looked up at Kikyo…

**Flashback**

"_You are such a jerk, Inuyasha!"_

"_What did I do?"_

"_You know exactly what you did you idiot!"_

"_Oh, that wasn't my fault…" _

"_Oh really just explain to me how it wasn't your fault"_

**End of Flashback**

As if those words had awakened him from an enchantment, he finally spoke. "Kikyo…I don't trust me…" He held Kikyo in an embrace and spoke softly, "Kagome…had said the same thing…only difference is when she says it…I know it's never true but when you say it…it hurts,"

"Inuyasha…I believe you," She broke out of Inuyasha's embrace and stared at Kaede. "Prove it…not to me…to the people who don't believe it." She smiled and looked back at Inuyasha.

"Fine, I will," Inuyasha smiled back. "Just tell me how,"

**With Kagome and Sesshomaru**

"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me," The last petal of a yellow daisy floated to the ground. Kagome smiled, glad that she had gotten he loves me…Ever since the Kagura incident she found herself admiring him more and more…and now she just couldn't deny it. She was in love with Sesshomaru.

Her smile faded. "I wonder what Inuyasha would think," Kagome thought aloud.

**Flashback**

"_You laugh so sweetly"_

"_Why thank you," The person behind the tree said._

"_Why are you hiding there? Come here, sit beside me" Inuyasha patted at a spot near him._

"_Well, fine if you insist" The figure slowly emerged. She flipped her hair back, and sat beside Inuyasha at the place he had pointed._

**End of Flashback**

_Who cares about him…he's real busy with Kikyo. It's not about him anymore…_She glanced at Sesshomaru, sitting by a tree. _Now it's about me and Sesshomaru._

Although this truly was not about Inuyasha any more, she still found herself walking towards Sesshomaru to hand him the jewel shards.

"Um, Sesshomaru…"Sesshomaru glanced up at her figure. He couldn't help but smile, watching her act so nervous.

"I know you don't really need or want the jewel shards…but it would make him so jealous…could you please?"He kept staring at her, ready to take them…he had grown closer to her…and because of that he was changing. No longer was it rare for him to smile(AN: AMAZING! So sad…it's never really going to happen…I love seeing his smile lol)

He took the jewel shards in to his hands and stared at them. After what seemed like an eternity, he called Jaken over. "Jaken, keep these safe for me,"

"Yes, my lord," Jaken hid them into his kimono and ran off to guard Rin.

He had expected her to leave, since that was all she wanted. But surprisingly, she sat down beside him.

**10-20 minutes later**

"Master Jaken! Master Jaken!" Rin yelled.

_What a troublesome girl…_ "What is it Rin?"

Rin pointed towards a tree, and giggled. "They look so cute!"

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken gasped.

Before he could say anything else, Rin was already skipping towards Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I'm so glad that you too are in love! Kagome is such a nice girl!"

Kagome blushed a bright red, and Sesshomaru smiled at Rin. Jaken ran up to them, out of breath, and stared at the two people holding hands. "Lord Sesshomaru? Has this filthy mortal put you under a spell?"

Rin and Kagome looked at each, and then burst out laughing. "Well, I guess you can say that…Lord Sesshomaru is in LOVE!" said Rin gleefully.

"Be quiet! Don't say such nonsense!"

"Jaken…it's true" Sesshomaru said.

"Come again my lord?" Jaken said in total disbelief.

Instead of answering, Sesshomaru raised his hand.

"Oh I see. You two are in love. I should've known. You make a great couple" Jaken laughed falsely.

"That's exactly what I was saying. They do make such a great couple" Rin skipped back to where she and Jaken were, followed by Jaken walking grumpily. "All these mortals…first Rin and now Kagome…" he muttered as he walked behind Rin.

When they were alone once again, Sesshomaru asked Kagome, "Tell me…are you doing this all because of Inuyasha?"

Kagome looked over at him, lost in his amber eyes. She sighed. "He did hurt me a lot…the jewel shards were what I needed to get pay back." She smiled. "I don't have to pretend to be in love with you. It's not about him anymore…I've moved on."

Sesshomaru, for some reason believed that and he smiled back.

As always, beautiful moments get ruined. And this one did as well. From behind them, someone yelled, "KAGOME! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

AN: Hope you liked it . It's long! Inuyasha really is in love with Kikyo…but he still has some feelings for Kagome which he wants to get rid off. I love characters like that! I really hope you guys review for this chapter, since I put a lot of time in it. Also, the end is very near people!! And I cant wait until I start writing it, but for that I really want your ideas. Personally, I don't think my ending might satisfy all of you. So if you pm me (don't review…it wouldn't be a surprise then lol) if you have any ideas I'd love it. Anyways that's all. Just don't forget to review! Succeed…


	25. Us or Them

**Why am I in Pain?**

AN: Oh my! I bet you guys hate me! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I didn't update for sooo long!! But it's not entirely my fault. I just got a new computer. First it got a virus so, I had to get that fixed. Then the Microsoft Word trial expired. And then I had to wait for my uncle to come over and install so I wouldn't have to buy it for like $400.00! Anyways, thank you to my two faithful reviewers for reviewing. The rest of you - if you really want me to update and make my chapters long and good try reviewing! Sorry if I'm being harsh, but my god you guys, it's not that hard and plus I would really appreciate it. Anyways, this chapter might be short because I'm in a rush. I just got into Turner for IB!! So happy!! Okay I'll stop boring you with my personal life.

**Us or Them**

Kagome and Sesshomaru stood up to be faced by Inuyasha.

Kagome took a second to register everything. Inuyasha, mad as ever holding his tetsuigia, Kikyo right behind him. Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Kirara were staring at her with worried eyes.

"What – is going on here?"

"Shut the hell up!" Inuyasha yelled at her making Kikyo smile.

_He's doing this for Kikyo. She's forced him into this. _

She looked up at Sesshomaru, and all the worries she had held disappeared.

_Inuyasha is that's how you want to play it…that's how we'll play it._

"Kagome we tried to stop him!" Miroku made a move towards Kagome but was only stopped by Inuyasha's arm. "You are not going to her."

Miroku stepped back, astonished by the cruelness in his voice. Kagome smiled at them though, because she understood they couldn't have done anything to stop him.

"Inuyasha, what is it that you want?"

Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru, snarling at him. Kikyo whispered something in his ear, and although Kagome was way too far to hear, she did. Kikyo wanted her to hear it.

"Inuyasha…Stop talking and finish her off,"

Maybe if Sesshomaru hadn't looked at her reassuringly, Kagome would have broken down.

_What did I do to deserve this? Why does Kikyo hate me so much? Maybe all people like her can do is just that - hate. _

Kagome wouldn't back down now, even if it meant killing Inuyasha. That's how far she would go.

_I've become a horrible person…thinking that. But I can't let them have the satisfaction of knowing I'll back down. We all know it's either us or them._

Sesshomaru slid his had down to his sheaf and unshielded his sword. Inuyasha held his tetsuiga with both hands. And both Kikyo and Kagome drew their arrows.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo watched in awe, afraid, not wanting to know, what would happen next.

AN: Okay that was short, as I said before it would be. But I promise next time it will be long! And this time I'm going to wait for 5 reviews. 5! I really would love to update all the time, I don't like to make people suffer lol, but what's the point if I don't know if people are actually liking it? I have a lot of homework, personal problems and pressure I have to handle because it's term two, so I can't really just be generous…unless I'm free. I still haven't heard from any of you. And madmiko, lol yes I would so loveeee to have a Sesshomaru like that. But so sad…never will happen. Okay thank you for reading and don't forget to review. Once again, sorry for the delay. Succeed…


	26. Perfect to Ruin

AN: Thank you soo much for the reviews! You see? More reviews, more updates! Keep reviewing please. I don't like writing down how many I want lol. Anways, enjoy the chapter!

**Perfect to Ruin**

Kagome desperately wanted everyone else to leave. What point was there in letting them see them fight? It would just make them feel guiltier about not being able to do anything.

Fortunately, Shippo tugged at Miroku's sleeve. "Miroku…maybe we should get away from here,"

Miroku looked down at the small fox demon and smiled, "For once Shippo, you're right about running away,"

"Yes, we should leave." Sango picked Kirara up from the gravel ground and carried the cute demon cat in her arms to a nearby tree. "Let's go…I can't bear to watch this…"

Miroku and Shippo silently agreed as they walked behind her.

None of them had anything to say as they walked away from the horrific scene. Each of them were lost in their own circle of regret, shame and how scared they were.

_Kikyo ruined everything. They loved each other before. Inuyasha loved Kagome and she loved him. They were perfect. Everything was perfect. Inuyasha can't like Kikyo…_

A tear fell from Sango's eye; it slid down her cheek and kept falling until it silently touched the ground.

_Even Kagome has moved on…with Sesshomaru. This isn't the way it's supposed to be. It's not…anywhere near how it used to be…It's ruined. We'll never be the same…ever again._

More tears fell from Sango's eyes, and she tried to muffle her sobs. She hoped no would notice, but Miroku was beside her in a second.

"Sango?! What's wrong?"

Sango looked into his worried eyes, and leaned into his arms.

"Oh Miroku," She kept on crying, letting everything she had held in, out.

Miroku stared at her for a moment, and then relaxed. He put his arms around her, and whispered gently. "I understand…Don't worry, it'll be alright,"

He tried to convince himself of that as well.

**Back with Inuyasha and Kagome**

Kagome was glad to see them leave. _At least now they're out of harms way._

No one was attacking just yet, but it was clear everyone was desperate to kill each other. If the atmosphere had not been so fierce and tense, Kagome would have laughed. _Everything is planned out. I'm supposed to fight Kikyo, and she's supposed to fight me. _

Finally, Kikyo drew an arrow and placed by it by her bow, ready to attack. It was a move that broke the tense silence. Inuyasha aimed his sword at Sesshomaru and yelled powerfully, "WIND SCAR!"

_That was dumb. _Sesshomaru easily dodged the attack. Kagome would have kept on watching, had an arrow an inch away from her face, flew by. Her attention was distracted to her own opponent.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes and stared at Kagome. "Back down now, Kagome. It'll save me the trouble,"

Kagome smiled, "Not a chance, Kikyo."

Arrows flew, powerful blasts burst out of every direction, and everyone, mainly Inuyasha, was swearing at each other.

Inuyasha aimed his sword once again. It was far from Sesshomaru. But it was extremely close to Kagome. Kagome froze as she understood the attack was heading for her. Unable to move, she stood there, waiting her death. Sesshomaru swiftly ran to her and lifted her up. He set her down well away from where she was before.

"Uh, thanks," Kagome said weakly, still amazed at how close she had been to dying. _He was trying to kill me. Inuyasha was trying to kill me! Why? Why would Inuyasha want to kill me?_

Kagome looked at Kikyo slowly, taking in her face. Her eyes were narrowed and her eyebrows frowned with her. The smirk she wore on her face disgusted Kagome. She looked away. _Gosh. For her? He wants to kill me for HER? _She smiled. _What an idiot._

Immediately her daze had been replaced by hatred. She looked over to the man she had once loved.

**Flashback**

"_You laugh so sweetly"_

"_Why thank you," The person behind the tree said._

"_Why are you hiding there? Come here, sit beside me" Inuyasha patted at a spot near him._

"_Well, fine if you insist" The figure slowly emerged. She flipped her hair back, and sat beside Inuyasha at the place he had pointed._

**End of Flashback**

Kagome glared at the pathetic hanyou. "INUYASHA! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" She felt no regret, no shame, nothing but anger when she yelled that.

For a moment, Kagome thought she saw a hint of hurt on Inuyasha's face. But it was quickly replaced by disgust. "Like I care. I hope you're not thinkin' I ever felt any different for you," He waited a second before he sneered.

_He was waiting for me to look surprised again. That time with Sesshomaru. Well, Inuyasha. You can stop waiting because it's not about to happen! _

Sesshomaru, still holding her, glanced at Kagome and then back at Inuyasha. "Kagome you need to get away from here. Inuyasha is trying to kill you…and I am not about to let that happen. Run somewhere else," Sesshomaru released her from his grip, and met her eyes.

Kagome looked surprised as she stared into his amber eyes. _He cares so much about me…I love him…_

"Alright,"

As Sesshomaru turned to leave, Kagome yelled, "Be careful!" And he looked back at her and nodded.

She smiled to herself, forgetting she was in the midst of a battle. Kagome reviewed the conversation with Sesshomaru in her mind. _He's so cute! _(AN: I KOW EH?) She started to walk away from the place, and for some reason, towards the bone eaters well. Kagome heard someone approached behind her. She left her thoughts, and glimpsed back. Her chocolate brown eyes widened as she saw Kikyo, only a few feet away from her, ready to let her arrow go.

Kagome started running as fast as she could. Her breath quickened and as she dashed for the well. _Oh my God! Where am I going to go? _

Kikyo had stopped walking now, and was backing Kagome up against the well. She smiled evilly as she saw the scared look on Kagome's face. Kikyo stretched the string on her bow.

A fleeting image of Sesshomaru rushed through Kagome's mind. Then Rin's, followed by her family. _Mom. Souta. Grandpa._ _Buyo. Sesshomaru…He can't come help me now. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. _Kagome kept moving back, her eyes tightly closed. Kikyo moved forward every time she moved back. _I'm going to die. _

AN: Yay! We're at chapter 27! I wanted to end this story at chapter 30 probably…it's getting too long. Start sending in ideas! Who do you want to die? Who should live? Happy ending or sad? Me need help! I'm going to be spending some time on my other story; Love is A Crime so try checking it out! Don't forget to review. If I get enough reviews, I might just update tomorrow. Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. I hope this chapter was good lol. I typed it all up, and I forgot to save it so I had to write it again… …hehe I sorta left you with a cliffhanger! Succeed…


	27. Bloodshed

AN: Okay here's an update. I'm sorry I didn't update earlier...it crossed my mind a lot but I couldn't! I'm buried with homework…hope you understand.

**Why am I in Pain?**

**Bloodshed**

Kagome stared at Kikyo. _Am I really going to die…just like this? _Kagome fought back tears. _Can't she hurry up and get it done with? I am not about to cry in front of her! _

Kagome prepared herself mentally for the pain that would be inflicted upon her.

Kagome stepped back once more, but obviously she shouldn't have. She was about to fall into the well, her chocolate brown eyes widened. Kagome reached out her hand in a desperate move to stop from falling into the bone-eaters well. Her hand caught onto Kikyo's loose sleeve. Kagome held on tightly, her pale fingers wrapped around Kikyo's wrist. Still it wasn't enough to stop her from falling. Kagome's legs lifted upwards as she fell and she pulled a surprised Kikyo by her arm inwards as well. They fell into the well. Kagome thought she would actually go through. But then she remembered Kikyo was with her. _Thank God, we won't be able to go through. _It seemed like an eternity until they hit the rock hard ground with a **_THUD! _**

Kagome lay on the ground, her hair spread around her. Her hand was still on Kikyo's wrist but she had loosened her grip. _Had Kikyo fallen in the well with her weapon? _Kagome thought back. _No, no. She dropped it. _Kagome slowly turned her head towards the priestess, scared that maybe she had just imagined Kikyo dropped her weapon. Thankfully, Kikyo was just lying beside her, motionless.

_Maybe her souls faded or something by falling in here. _Kagome turned to look at her once again. _No stop Kagome! This is no time to feeling kind! Stop wondering what happened to her and get out of here! _As if her angel had spoken to her, Kagome thought, _But what if…she's in trouble? _Now her devil. _So? Stop being naïve! It could be a trick! And besides, she tried to kill **you**! Why would you help her? She'll just recover and kill you! _The angel gave in. _Yeah…I guess you're right. _Kagome looked over at Kikyo again, wondering if she really deserved to be saved.

Finally, she removed her hand from Kikyo's wrist and got up. Kagome patted her green short skirt to get rid of any dirt. She quickly climbed the well, just in case she changed her mind.

When she reached the top, Kagome tried to jump out. But she couldn't. So she adjusted one leg onto the rim of the well, and placed Kikyo on the ground. After she had carefully positioned Kikyo, Kagome attempted to get out of the well. But she stopped mid-way.

Kagome lost her balance on the rim, and almost fell back into the well. She was still stunned as she regained her balance. _I can't believe this._

Kikyo, fully awake, and grinning evilly, had aimed her arrow at Kagome once again. The devil inside of Kagome smirked. _Told you so. _

_I am such an idiot. SUCH AN IDIOT! HOW COULD I HAVE HELPED HER?! OH MY GOD!!!_

The inner voice inside of Kagome continued on. Kagome didn't say anything. She was speechless.

_She took Inuyasha from me. I didn't do anything. She brain washed him. I didn't do anything. She forced him against me. I didn't do anything. She tried to kill me. I didn't do anything. I **helped **her! And now…she's trying to kill me again. _Kagome narrowed her eyes. _I'm not about to sit down and let her take my life. Not now. _

Kagome jumped from the rim of the well and stood facing Kikyo, her eyes full of rage and her hands in fists. Kikyo smiled, "I pity you Kagome. You are such a fool," She emphasized the "fool". _Sometimes I think that too, Kikyo… _She was not about to tell Kikyo that.

"You easily misunderstood my unconscious for my weakness. I wonder how Inuyasha ever even _thought _of liking you!" (AN: Never ever do I think Kikyo would say that! I don't know. But I respect the fact that she's never really flaunted her knowing Inuyasha before her…Anyways, purpose for this AN is to just say to everyone KIKYO IS NOT LIKE THIS…I need her like this lol so just go with the flow .)

Kagome knew Kikyo thought she was on top of the game. But was she ever so wrong. Kagome stepped towards Kikyo. "I wonder how he thought of liking you after you pinned him to a tree…COULDN'T YOU TELL THAT IT WAS NARAKU? You shouldn't pity me because you're the one everyone should show pity to. SO YOU CAN JUST SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING FROM YOU…" Kagome ran towards Kikyo, ready to attack with just her hands. "EVER AGAIN!!!"

Kikyo showed no sign of hearing what Kagome said; instead she was waiting for Kagome to come straight for her.

Kikyo laughed and let her arrow fly…fly into Kagome's flesh.

Kikyo readied another arrow, but amazingly, Kagome was right in front of her. _How is she still moving?_

Kagome grabbed the arrow from Kikyo's hand and let her hand pierce it into Kikyo. Kagome held the arrow, wondering if Kikyo was dead. Kikyo's expression was frozen in a surprised position. Her eyebrows raised, her eyes widened and her lips slightly apart. Kagome's hand trembled as Kikyo made a gagging sound.

Sudden pain went rushing through Kagome's body. She hadn't felt it before. Kikyo fell backwards. Kagome stared gazed at the blood on her hand and she staggered as she fell down as well, on the opposite side of Kikyo. Kagome shut her eyes. _I don't regret doing that…_Kagome's chest fell up and down slowly. _Sesshomaru…_Suddenly Kagome's chest froze and Kagome lay there breathless – literally.

**With Sesshomaru and Inuyasha**

Sesshomaru felt uneasy. _Something's wrong. _As he easily blocked Inuyasha's attacks he tried to pinpoint exactly what was wrong.

"Wind Scar!"

Another attack blocked by Sesshomaru's sword.

"Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru smiled. _It's all Inuyasha can do. Swear. _

Sesshomaru's silky hair flowed with him as he jumped off the ground.

_What is wrong?_ He thought about Kikyo and Kagome. _Could it be? _He quickly glanced at the direction Kagome run, with Kikyo behind her.

He looked back at his opponent. _If that's case…I have to finish up here fast. _He stared at Inuyasha, waiting for a moment to attack.

Finally, he stopped and fired at Inuyasha. Inuyasha tried to block the powerful attack with his tetsusaiga but it was too strong. But, his tetsusaiga faithfully protected him even though he was being pushed back.

_This is taking too long…_

**With the rest of the gang**

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara had walked through the woods, and then turned around. They were more then halfway through making a circle.

"Hey! We're headed towards the bone-eaters well!" Shippo jumped up and pointed towards the direction they were walking in.

Sango looked up as well, straining to get better view of the well. "Yes, I guess we are."

Shippo had already run up ahead and then turned around to face them eagerly.

Sango and Miroku made no effort to go any faster, so Shippo turned around and decided to walk to the well by himself. He skipped along happily, sometimes taking a second to look at a flower.

**A few minutes after**

"AHHH! KAGOME? SANGO! MIROKU! KIRARA!"

Miroku and Sango looked up from their conversation to find out what was bothering the little fox demon.

As they approached the scene, they were also taken aback. No one said anything as they gaped at the two people on the ground. Kikyo, lying only a few inches away from Kagome. Looking at Kikyo was no problem. She wasn't bleeding, she just lay there. But it was obvious she was dead. What sickened them was Kagome.

An arrow had been pierced on the side of her chest. Very, very close to her heart. What made it worse, was the blood pouring from the wound. It hadn't stopped. Her white shirt was crimson. There was dry blood on Kagome's hand and her eyebrows were pushed together, showing she suffered pain.

Sango's sobbing broke the silence. She fell to her knees and covered her face with her hands so she wouldn't have to look at Kagome anymore.

"Kagome!"

"Sango! Why are you crying? Kagome's not dead. She's not!" Shippo backed away from the miko's body. "Stop crying! She's not dead!"

Sango kept crying. Miroku stood staring at their friend's body.

"Kagome wake up!" Shippo was rocking Kagome's body and back and forth.

Sango had stopped her bawling to a little sniff.

"Oh Shipp," She ran over and cradled him in her arms. "She's dead…"

"No-"Shippo looked at Sango's face, and hid his face in her arms.

"It's okay Shippo…its okay." Sango started to cry once again when she heard the fox demon's faint sobs.

Kirara stared intently at Kagome's body, as if to wonder if it was really the sweet girl.

"This is all Inuyasha's fault…if he wasn't such a jerk," Shippo voice was full of rage although he was grieving for Kagome. No one disagreed. They all knew it was true. It was _all _Inuyasha's fault. _And Kikyo's _But Sango didn't add that.

**With Sesshomaru and Inuyasha**

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had heard Shippo's cry for Kagome.

_I was right. _Sesshomaru rushed in the direction Kagome had run, paying no attention to the hanyou.

_I wonder what happened. Let her be alright…_He ran fast. _I am going to kill that half-demon. _Sesshomaru wasn't worried though. Had anything happened to Kagome, he knew what he had to do. He just hoped it would work as he placed his hand on his tetsaiga.

AN: This is pretty long... so you guys owe me reviews for this one. I spent a lot of time on it! I'm going to wait for 7 okay? Thank you! Okay you guys made your point clear about Kikyo…but now…what happens Inuyasha?? Succeed…


	28. Sesshomaru and Kagome Reunited

AN: Thank you so much inulover5 and Spirit of the Heavens. If you hadn't reviewed I wouldn't be updating right now. Maybe 7 were too much? Oh well. This chapter is going to be short because once again, I want your opinion and if I don't get it…I don't update.

**Why am I in Pain?**

**Sesshomaru and Kagome Reunited**

Sesshomaru ran faster, his heart beating faster by the second. His grip on the tetsaiga tightened. _Will it work on her? _He forced himself to avoid thinking about what would happen if the tetsaiga couldn't heal Kagome. He couldn't live without her.

Soon he started to pick up her faint scent. Forcing himself to go even faster, he soon started to see the bone-eaters well.

**With Inuyasha**

"What the hell? What does he think of himself? Running off like that?" Inuyasha yelled in the direction Sesshomaru had taken off.

For a few minutes he kept cursing at Sesshomaru before trying to understand why he had run off. (AN: VERY VERY sorry to Inu fans…but sometimes he can sort of get carried away…no offense) Suddenly, his cursing came to an end and he understood why Sesshomaru had run off so fast. _It was Kagome's scream…_He smiled to himself. _Kikyo probably killed her off. _He smiled once again.

As Inuyasha looked into the same direction once again, he swore. _OH CRAP! Sesshomaru's there! _Understanding what he would do to Kikyo, he was off as well.

He kept running and the longer it took, the more frustrated he got with himself.

_Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. I'm going to kill that Sesshomaru if anything happens to Kikyo. _

Finally, he reached the bone-eaters well as well only to see Sesshomaru leaning over Kagome, waving his tetsaigia over her. _He actually wasted his time curing her. And he called me a fool. _

Inuyasha glanced around the scene. Sango with Miroku at her side and Shippo in her arms, all standing around Kagome. They were waiting anxiously for Kagome to wake up. He glanced away from them to the other figure on the ground. As he moved closer he noticed the figures white top and red bottom. Instantly he realized it was Kikyo. _Kikyo…it can't be…_

Inuyasha moved closer to her, diverting everyone's attention to him. Everyone but Sesshomaru watched silently as the hanyou approached Kikyo's body, waiting for his reaction.

Inuyasha fell to his knees, holding Kikyo's head delicately in his hands, as if it might break. He stared at her for another moment and then directly at Sesshomaru.

"You did this! YOU DID THIS!" Then he redirected his gaze to the rest of the gang. "And I don't see you caring about Kikyo!" They shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"You probably helped him…didn't you?!" Sango gasped, astonished at his accusation.

"Inuyasha…" She started towards him. "Don't you dare come near me! Don't even! I'll kill every last one of you! I thought you were my friends! And then you…" He glanced at Kikyo in his lap, "You do this!"

Finally, Sesshomaru stood up and stared at his younger brother. "Inuyasha. Don't be an idiot. Kagome killed her, no one else. Not even me. But just to make it clear, if Kagome had not killed her I would have,"

"Shut up Sesshomaru!" He recklessly placed Kikyo down and stood up fast, drawing his tetsusaiga.

Sesshomaru smiled at the challenge. "Inuyasha, this will be our last match." He kept smiling. "Don't grieve over Kikyo…you will be meeting her soon,"

AN: Short. But what could you expect? Anyways, PLEASE SEND IN IDEAS! (fumes) Maybe you just don't want updates? Hmm…


	29. The End

AN: Thank you for the reviews. Yes, well they didn't really unite did they? I'm sorry. Been a while I haven't updated. Sorry once again. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter .

**Why am I in Pain?**

**With Jaken and Rin**

Rin skipped happily, with a bouquet of flowers in her hands. She was headed towards the tree that Sesshomaru and Kagome were at.

_I'm so glad that Lord Sesshomaru has changed. Him and Kagome look so cute!_

She instantly halted as she approached the tree, to find neither of them there. She looked back, confused.

"Master Jaken! Master Jaken!"

"Coming, Rin" Jaken hurried after the girl. _How troublesome she has become. _He muttered to himself as he tried to catch up.

"Yes…" Jaken paused as he tried to catch his breath. "…Rin,"

"Lord Sesshomaru and Kagome are not by the tree!"

Jaken sighed. "You are so foolish, Rin. Are you blind?" He lost his confidence when he realized that Lord Sesshomaru and the Kagome girl were indeed not there.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru! He's left me once again!"

The two, human and demon, set out on a path they thought would lead them to Sesshomaru and Kagome.

**The Rest**

The tension was thick. Shippo hardly dared to blink, fearing the noise might trigger anger. Of course, it was not possible. But at that moment, it did seem so.

Everyone, especially Miroku, prayed Inuyasha would come to his senses. Knowing the half-demon's temper, they knew it was pointless. Yet, Miroku had to try.

"Inuyasha, you are wrong." He paused, and hoped the sword did not change aim. When he knew nothing of the sort was going to happen, he continued.

"Kikyo. I understand. But Inuyasha, try to forget those memories with Kikyo, and remind yourself of those with Kagome. Yes, maybe Kagome did need a lot of help…and she was always saying…" Miroku gulped and returned back to the point after glancing at Sango's scowling face.

"Yes well, those were the happier times. Kikyo had already forgotten you. Why couldn't you have? Why do you insist on staying with her…Inuyasha?" Miroku patiently waited for an answer.

"You don't understand, Miroku. None of you do." His tone completely changed. It was so deceiving for no one expected what happened.

A single tear fell from Inuyasha's eye. It was immediately wiped away, and changed into rage. A blind rage. It crossed everyone's mind that they should stop him. His target was no longer Sesshomaru, but his own dear Kikyo.

At first, only one thought raced through everyone's brain as the registered the image before them. _What on earth is going on? A blind rage or is it just him…doing this willingly? Purposely? _

**Inuyasha's Mind**

_Maybe Miroku was right…maybe. _For a minute doubt filled the hanyou's mind. He watched Kikyo's soul collectors fade away. Did he really have to do this?

Finally, he raised his sword, aiming at the lifeless body. He shook his head as if that could erase all his doubts. But before he could move anymore he…

Sango saw it all. Miroku saw it all.

_Oh my…_

Kagome, stable and with an arrow aimed at Inuyasha. Inuyasha hadn't noticed, too deep in thought. She hadn't meant to really _hit _Inuyasha. It was just there to…well…she didn't know why. But it was instinct that told her she couldn't let Inuyasha harm Kikyo's body. Inuyasha had already hurt one girl; she wouldn't stand by and let that happen to another girl. No matter how evil the other girl is.

Inuyasha suddenly moved. She flinched. And by doing that, she released the arrow. It took a moment for her to understand that Inuyasha had simply shaken his head. There was no taking it back. She watched in horror as it reached Inuyasha's chest. Right at his heart.

**A while later**

Kagome smiled. _He's so cute! _She moved over and pinched his cheeks. His expression always made her laugh. Sesshomaru and her, sat hand in hand, staring at Rin, Shippo and Jaken as they chased each other. Well rather, as Shippo and Rin chased Jaken. Miroku and Sango across from them, Sango on the verge of slapping Miroku as his hand traveled around her body. Sango caught Kagome's gaze and her annoyance disappeared. She smiled back.

Kagome glanced around the beautiful scenery around her. Everything was perfect. Sesshomaru was with her. Kikyo wasn't here. Inuyasha was gone. And yet the thought still crossed her mind.

_Why am I in pain?_

Maybe some questions were better left unanswered.


End file.
